I am Sorry
by Lee Minry
Summary: Kesabaran Kyuhyun di uji, bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Sungmin yang keras kepala dan menjunjung tinggi 'pride'nya? "Maaf," gumam Sungmin parau. "Ssshhh... cobalah tidur lagi." Sungmin menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Maaf."/ KYUMIN as Always/ YAOI/ GEJE/ MPREG/DLDR/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

Sungmin menunduk, kepalanya terasa di pukul oleh palu yang beratnya berton-ton. Di tambah suara yang ramai memenuhi gendang telinganya membuat kepalanya seakan bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchana?"

Sungmin mendongak, mendapati raut khawatir dari kakak iparnya, Ahra. Ia tersenyum. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja Noona. Mungkin sedikit pusing."

Ahra menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi pria manis yang bersetatus adik iparnya. Sungmin bergumam terima kasih.

"Biar ku bantu." Ahra mengambil paksa sarung tangan yang akan Sungmin gunakan untuk mencuci piring-piring yang kotor. Sungmin terkekeh. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke lemari pendingin. Karena pekerjaannya di ambil alih oleh Ahra, Sungmin hanya perlu menunggu untuk meletakkan piring-piring bersih itu ke tempatnya.

Sungmin memandang mertua, orang tuanya, suami Ahra lalu berakhir pada suaminya, Kyuhyun. Ia terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun sedikit kewalahan mengasuh dua putra kembar Ahra yang berumur 4 tahun, Noe dan Noah. Keponakan Kyuhyun itu memang selalu menempel pada suaminya saking dekatnya mereka.

Kyuhyun yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh kesana kemari. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat menyadari jika Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Pria berumur 27 tahun itu melemparkan flying kiss pada Sungmin membuat istrinya itu berdecih dengan wajah merona. Sedangkan kedua keponakan Kyuhyun saling cekikan geli.

Ahra sudah selesai dengan cuciannya. Sekarang bagian Sungmin yang bekerja. Pria manis itu membawa beberapa piring yang sudah di cuci. Sungmin hendak menyimpan piring-piring itu di lemari bagian atas saat tiba-tiba pening melanda dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas.

Prang!

Piring-piring tersebut berjatuhan. Sontak saja semua orang yang berada di sana terlonjak kaget namun bukan hanya itu, mereka semakin terkejut saat tubuh Sungmin limbung dan menghantam lantai.

Bruk!

"Sungmin-ah" jerit histeris semua orang.

.

.

I'am Sorry

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Waning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, M-Preg

Chapter 1

.

.

Sungmin perlahan membuka mata. Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan pengelihatnya yang sedikit buram agar fokus kembali. Remasan pada tangannya yang di genggam oleh seseorang membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, ia menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya.

"Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi sedikit chubby milik Sungmin. "Masih pusing?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sedikit."

"Yeey, Sungmin Imo sudah sadallll." Noah berseru senang. "Noah, ayo belitahu yang lain," ajak Noe. Kedua anak kembar itu langsung berlarian keluar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu mereka. Sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit risih dengan panggilan yang dilayangkan si kembar untuknya, Imo. "Harusnya kan samcon bukan imo." gerutu Sungmin.

Pria manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Ruangan serba putih dan bau obat di mana-mana. "Aku di rumah sakit ternyata."

"Ya. Kau telat menyadarinya."

Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya. "Aku ingin duduk." dengan sigap Kyuhyun membantu istrinya. Menumpuk dua bantal di belakang punggung Sungmin hingga kini Sungmin sudah nyaman duduk sembari bersandar.

Pintu terbuka. Orang tua Sungmin dan orang tua Kyuhyun masuk di ikuti Ahra dan Suaminya tak lupa si kembar yang berada di gendongan orang tuanya. Para orang tua bernafas lega melihat Sungmin siuman.

Sungmin menampilkan deretan giginya. "Maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Hangeng tersenyum tipis pada Sungmin. Ayah mertuanya itu memang paling tenang. "Jangan di ulangi lagi ya, sayang. Jika pusing atau tidak enak badan langsung katakan saja, hm!" peringatan itu keluar dari mulut Heechul, ibu mertuanya. Sungmin terkekeh lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kau hampir membuat kami jantungan." Jung soo mengecup kening putra tunggalnya itu. Sungmin bergumam minta maaf. "Noe juga ingin di cium," rengek si sulung Noe meminta pada Ibunya untuk mengecup keningnya. Persis seperti apa yang Sungmin dapatkan dari Jung soo.

"Noah juga, Ayah ppopo," rengek Noah pada Ayahnya langsung saja sang Ayah mengecup gemas kening putranya.

Kangin menghampiri Sungmin. Ia mengelus helaian rambut anaknya. "Appa." kata Sungmin. Kangin tersenyum. "Kau juga hampir membuat suamimu menangis."

Sungmin menoleh seketika pada Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Namun Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan Sungmin dengan Ayah mertuanya.

"Benarkah?" goda Sungmin sembari terus menatap genit pada Kyuhyun. "Hm. Ya Tuhan. Harusnya aku kasihan melihat suaminya tapi aku malah ingin tertawa di buatnya." Kangin menambahkan.

"Sungmin-ah bangun sayang. Sungmin-ah!" Heechul dengan semangat menirukan Kyuhyun saat panik tadi. Semua orang tertawa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terpengkur diam dengan wajah merona, malu.

Saat dua keluarga itu bersenda gurau, pintu kamar rawat Sungmin di ketuk. Ternyata Dokter dan satu susternya. Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Dokter itu untuk memeriksa Sungmin.

"Semuanya baik. Mungkin nanti malam Sungmin-ssi akan deman. Tak perlu khawatir cukup meminum obat dan mengompresnya, saya jamin besoknya Sungmin-ssi sudah sehat kembali." jelas Dokter.

"Dokter saya sakit apa?"

Dokter itu menatap Sungmin. "Anda belum di beritahu?" tanyanya balik. Sungmin mengerut tidak mengerti. Apa keluarganya tahu dia sakit apa, namun tidak memberi tahunya?

Dokter itu seakan mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Anda bisa tanyakan pada suami Anda, Sungmin-ssi." Dokter itu membaca dokumen laporan tentang pasiennya -Sungmin. "Anda bisa pulang jika cairan infusnya sudah habis," ujarnya lagi. Dokter itu tersenyum pada semuanya. "Saya permisi."

Setelah kepergian Dokter. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa penasaran. "Aku sakit apa?"

Kyuhyun melirik Ayah mertuanya. Kangin mengangguk, meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Pria kelahiran Februari itu menatap Sungmin. Ia menggengam tangan Sungmin. "Kau tidak sakit apapun."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau hamil, sayang."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Dirinya seakan tersengat sebuah racun yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Sungguh, perkataan suaminya membuat dirinya bingung. "Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Sungmin setelah mendapat kesadarannya lagi.

Suasana yang tadinya hangat berubah menjadi sedikit mencekam. Ahra pamit dan keluar dari ruangan bersama suami dan kedua putranya.

"Tidak sayang. Kau memang hamil."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa emosinya seakan naik kepermukaan. "Kyuhyun. Ini tidak lucu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku hamil sedangkan aku adalah seorang pria. Seorang pria!"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Kau-"

"Kyuhyun-ah" sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kangin menyela. Kyuhyun tahu jika mulai dari sini, Ayah mertuanya yang akan menjelaskan.

Kangin duduk disisi ranjang, menghadap Sungmin. Ia mengelus kepala putranya lalu mulai berbicara. "Apa yang di katakan suamimu benar, Sungmin-ah. Kau hamil."

"Appa, aku seorang pria bagaimana bisa aku hamil. Menggelikan!"

"Kau memiliki rahim."

Sungmin terkejut. "Apa?" lirihnya. Ia menggeleng kepalanya kuat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Awalnya kami pun terkejut namun kami menyadari jika kelainan itu adalah sebuah keistimewaan yang Tuhan berikan padamu." Jung soo menghampiri Sungmin. Ia mengelus lengan putranya. "Maaf, kami baru memberitahu ini padamu sekarang."

Sungmin merasa pening menyerangnya. Hamil? Memiliki rahim? Ini gila. Ia bahkan tidak membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Dirinya terlalu pusing memikirkan bagaimana kedua hal yang menimpanya itu bisa terjadi. Kepadanya!

"Kau masih ingat saat kau menjalani oprasi usus buntu ketika kau duduk di kelas 1 SMP?" Kangin kembali berbicara. "Saat itulah kami mengetahuinya. Dokter mengatakan kasus seperti ini adalah hal yang langka, terhitung satu berbanding seribu –anio bahkan berbanding seratus ribu."

Kyuhyun menatap Ayah mertuanya, berusaha berkata lewat tatapannya jika penjelasan ini sudah cukup namun Kangin menggeleng, ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga. Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Yang ia lakukan terus menggengam tangan Sungmin dan memperhatihan setiap raut wajah istrinya.

"Saat kau memutuskan untuk menikah. Ayah memberitahu kelebihanmu pada Kyuhyun." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit Kyuhyun artikan. Marahkah? Kecewa? Entahlah!

"Pembuahan lewat 'belakang', bisa di katakan mustahil. Karena itu, baik Ayah maupun Kyuhyun tidak berharap lebih. Namun, keajaiban itu sekali lagi datang. Kau hamil, sayang."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja, kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya memandang Sungmin khawatir.

"Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menggeleng. Lalu bergumam. "Ini gila!"

Ucapan Sungmin barusan membuat kesimpulan akhir. Sungmin tidak bisa menerimanya.

.

.

 **I'am sorry**

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah mereka. Sungmin langsung keluar dari mobil. Dengan langkah lebar Sungmin segera masuk rumah. Ia ingin berbaring dan tidur, berharap apa yang ia dengar hari ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin terus berjalan mantap. Hingga saat di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun berhasil mencekal lengannya.

"Lepas," seru Sungmin, memberontak. Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan, ia malah semakin mencekal lengan Sungmin lebih kuat. "Lepas Kyu. Aku bilang lepas," jerit Sungmin frustrasi. Dengan mata berlinang, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak kuasa melihatnya. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin hingga istrinya kini sudah berada di dekapannya bersamaan dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibir kecil Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak senang? Dua kenyataan itu adalah anugrah bagi kita Sungmin."

Sungmin berontak. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga suaminya mundur beberapa langkah. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot penuh amarah. "Anugerah? Itu bencana."

"Tidak, kau salah." Kyuhyun hendak mendekapnya lagi. Namun Sungmin sudah lebih cepat melangkah mundur. Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku seorang pria, Kyu." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini," gumamnya pelan yang terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah gusar.

Sungmin mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin tidur." Sungmin berbalik. Meneruskan langah kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dirinya sungguh lelah.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar punggung kecil istrinya. Mendesah pelan, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada single sofa. Getaran di saku celananya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, sebuah panggilan dari Ayah mertuanya.

" _Bagaimana?"_

"Sungmin masih tidak bisa menerimanya."

" _Sudah aku duga. Sungmin mempunyai harga diri tinggi. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Senang dan juga sedih dalam waktu yang sama," jawabnya.

" _Aku mengerti. Aku mohon bersabarlah, nak."_

"Ya, Aboji. Terima kasih."-plip.

Panggilan itu terputus. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah foto berlapis figura di atas nakas. Ia mengelus wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar, foto itu di ambil saat bulan madu mereka 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Aku harap kau bisa menerima calon anak kita sayang," gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa peringatan Dokter jika dirinya mungkin akan mengalami demam. Pantas saja, saat ia membersihkan diri, tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Buru-buru Sungmin menyampirkan handuk lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil sepasang piyama berwarna pink kesukaannya. Dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin segera memakai celananya. Ia hendak memakai baju, langsung terhenti saat ia melihat pantulan tubuhnya dari cermin.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak menuju perut datarnya. Ia kembali bertanya-tanya apa benar disana ada calon janinnya?

Bulan demi bulan kedepannya, perutnya pasti membuncit. Sungmin menggeleng. _Pride_ nya sebagai seorang Pria berteriak tidak terima. Sungmin memakai piyama dengan cepat lalu naik ke atas ranjang tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh menggigilnya dengan selimut.

Inginnya, Sungmin langsung tertidur. Namun mata rubahnya masih terbuka sempurna. Menatap langit-langit kamar, pikirannya jauh melayang.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Itulah gumaman Sungmin.

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Bohong jika ia tidak melihat sorot kecewa dan pengharapan dari kedua orang tua dan mertuanya. Bohong jika ia tidak melihat sorot sedih dan terluka dari manik hitam suaminya.

Tapi sungguh, Sungmin sangat sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Otaknya menolak. Sungmin menyerah, untuk hari ini sudah cukup. Sungmin menutup matanya yang terasa memanas. "Kyu," lirihnya. Sungmin terus bergumam nama suaminya hingga ia tertidur.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyimpan sebaskom kecil air hangat di atas nakas. Ia mencelupkan handuk putih pada air hangat itu lalu memerasnya. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menyibakkan poni Sungmin lalu meletakan handuk itu dikening istrinya.

Sungmin mengerjap merasa terusik, ia membuka matanya mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya. "Aku membangunkanmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengusap pucuk rambutnya sesekali suaminya itu memijit punggung tangannya yang berhasil membuatnya rileks. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus pipi Sungmin, sedari tadi istrinya itu menatapnya. "Tidurlah lagi."

Bukannya menurut perkataan suaminya, Sungmin malah terisak. Kyuhyun yang panik langsung mendekap Sungmin. Membisikan kata-kata penenang namun isakan Sungmin semakin keras.

"Maaf," gumam Sungmin parau.

"Ssshhh... cobalah tidur lagi." Sungmin menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Maaf."

"Hm.. kenapa terus meminta maaf? Tidurlah sayang. Jika begini terus, demammu tidak akan sembuh." Kyuhyun hendak menjauhkan kepalanya namun Sungmin tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Maaf." Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku, sungguh tidak ingin hamil."

Deg!

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Apa maksudnya? Apa itu sama artinya dengan Sungmin...

tidak menginginkan

calon anak mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

Holaaaa.. ini dia ff baru ku, yaoi heheh mpreg juga. Okedeh aku ga bakal banyak chit chat hehehe.. mind to review? And see u, 7 hari depan ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

I'am Sorry

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Waning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, M-Preg

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Deman Sungmin sudah lumayan turun. Kini Sungmin menopang dagunya di meja pantry. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang sedang membuat sarapan, walau Sungmin bisa menebak makanan apa yang bisa Kyuhyun ciptakan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Ia menaruh satu piring di hadapan istrinya. Seporsi omellete, seperti apa yang Sungmin tebak.

Mereka menikmati sarapan pagi ini dengan keheningan. Sungmin sering kali melirik Kyuhyun yang terfokus pada piring miliknya. Sampai mereka selesai makan pun, tak ada yang berbicara.

Sungmin tidak tahan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Pria kelahiran Februari itu sedikit tersentak saat Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang namun beberapa detik kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mencuci piring. Sungmin melingkarkan tangan lentiknya pada perut Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung suaminya.

"Kau mendiamiku." Sungmin berucap.

"Tidak."

"Benar. Kau mendiamiku," katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mencuci piring. Ia melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang melingkari perutnya. Pria itu berbalik lalu memandang Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya. Lagi, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Mandilah. Agar tubuhmu lebih segar." setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkah namun Sungmin tidak membiarkannya. Pria manis itu mencekal tangan suaminya membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menatapnya lagi.

"Kau marah. Aku tahu itu, katakan saja jangan mendiamiku," seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Marah? Tidak. Ia hanya kecewa pada Sungmin yang mengatakan jika dirinya tidak mau hamil. Bagaimana pun Sungmin sudah positif hamil dan ada calon janin mereka di dalam perut istrinya itu.

Tidak salah bukan jika Kyuhyun mengartikan ketidak inginan Sungmin tentang kehamilannya mengharuskan meniadakan calon janin mereka. Kyuhyun merasa sesak didadanya saat menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Meniadakan?

Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar. Ia tahu Sungmin mungkin terguncang tentang kenyataan ini. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Mandilah. Aku akan pergi kekantor sekarang."

"Kau marah karena perkataanku semalam?" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya yang akan mengambil tas kerjanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Ia berusaha menekan emosinya. "Kita bahas ini nanti, oke!" ujarnya. Kyuhyun mengambil tas kerjanya dan mulai melangkah kembali.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Aku adalah seorang pria. Bagaimana kata orang nanti mendapati perutku membuncit? Harga diriku tidak mengijinkannya."

"Dan memilih mengugurkan calon bayi kita? Begitu?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, emosinya yang coba ia tekan akhirnya terpancing juga. Sungmin merasa sedikit menciut saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "Begitu yang kau inginkan?" desisnya.

Sungmin ingin menangis rasanya. Seumur 7 tahun ia menjalani kasih hingga menikah, Kyuhyun belum pernah menatapnya setajam itu. "Jangan menyudutkanku," gumamnya.

"Lalu apa?" Kyuhyun berteriak. Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya bergetar karena terkejut. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau tidak ingin hamil. Sekarang aku bertanya apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Sungmin menunduk. Tangannya meremas sisi baju piyamanya. "Kau ingin menggugurkan calon bayi kita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia tak menemukan jawabannya. "Katakan Sungmin. Benar seperti itu keinginanmu? Membunuh calon anak kita?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. Air mata sudah sedari tadi mengaliri kedua pipinya. "Kenapa?"

"Cukup aku tidak mau dengar."

Kyuhyun menaruh tasnya begitu saja. Ia mencengkram kedua pundak istrinya. "Sungmin."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ini sulit Kyu. Tolong mengerti," lirihnya menatap Kyuhyun.

 **I'am Sorry**

Yesung merasa prihatin melihat Kyuhyun yang termenung sedangkan pekerjaan pria itu menumpuk bagaikan bukit. Ia mengambil salah satu map lalu membacanya dengan sesekali melihat pada Kyuhyun.

Jengah dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Walau ia bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan Kyuhyun, namun tak bisa di pungkiri jika ia sendiri adalah sepupu sang Direktur.

Kyuhyun mendongak, melampar tatapan 'ada apa?' pada sepupunya itu. Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Aku bukan hanya sekedar tangan kananmu. Aku juga adalah sepupu sekaligus sahabatmu. Jadi berbagilah denganku," ujarnya. Yesung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melempar senyum. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada kursi kebesarannya. "Aku harus bagaimana?" ucapnya dan di mulailah Kyuhyun menceritakan permasalahannya pada Yesung.

Tentang Sungmin, tentang kehamilan istrinya, tentang Sungmin yang tidak bisa menerima, tentang _pride_ yang Sungmin junjung tinggi dan tak lupa tentang dirinya yang telah membentak dan menyudutkan Sungmin.

"Menyedihkan sekali bukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung. Sepupunya itu menggeleng. "Itu adalah keajaiban. Well, aku ucapkan selamat."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Untuk apa?"

"Calon bayi kalian?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah keruh. "Kau lupa apa yang tadi aku ceritakan tentang Sungmin?"

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya. Ikut menyandarkan punggungnya sembari menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau harus bersabar. Beri Sungmin pengertian secara perlahan. Untuk menerima jika ia memiliki rahim dan kehamilannya."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi..." Kyuhyun menerawang. "Setiap kali membahas hal itu. Sungmin menjadi sensitif begitu pun diriku."

"Coba lah terus, Kyu. Belum tentu pasangan gay lainnya mendapat karunia seperti ini bukan?" Kyuhyun hanya berdehem tanda setuju dengan ucapan sepupunya itu.

Yesung terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat berpikir keras. Hampir 15 menit Yesung perhatikan, Kyuhyun terdiam sembari menatap foto Sungmin di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kyu?" panggil Yesung, "Kyuhyun," panggilnya lagi. Namun Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya. "Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terlonjak. Ia menatap Yesung. "Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi."

"Oh, Maaf."

Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya. Untuk apa Kyuhyun meminta maaf? Karena ia berteriak padanya? Bukankah harusnya Yesung yang meminta maaf?

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tuntut Yesung.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun memutar kursi kebesarannya membelakangi Yesung. "Bukan apa-apa." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau pasti tahu aku tidak percaya perkataanmu."

 **I'am Sorry**

Jung soo menatap Sungmin yang tengah mengusap air matanya. Sungmin datang kerumah orang tuanya dan menceritakan semuanya pada sang Ibu. Dan jujur saja, Jung soo terlihat shock.

"Jadi, kau ingin menggugurkan janin itu?"

Sungmn menatap Ibunya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan juga memerah. "Aku... tidak tahu Umma," ucap Sungmin pelan.

Jung soo menggenggam kedua tangan putra tunggalnya. "Sayang. Tolong pikirkan lagi. Ini bukan hanya tentang harga dirimu dan bukan hanya tentang perasaanmu. Tapi coba pikirkan perasaaan Kyuhyun juga."

Gambaran Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, tertawa, merajuk, menggerutu bahkan gambaran suaminya yang tertidur pun melintas di otak Sungmin. Itu cukup membuatnya kembali mengalirkan air mata.

Jung soo mencium kening putranya. Mengusap kedua lengan Sungmin yang terguncang karena menangis. "Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mendamba seorang anak? Kau pasti bisa melihat jelas saat Kyuhyun bermain dan tertawa bersama si kembar Noe dan Noah."

Deg!

Hati Sungmin bagai di tikam. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan fakta jika suaminya sangat mencintai anak kecil?

Jung soo merengkuh tubuh bergetar Sungmin. Mengusap punggung putranya tersebut. "Umma mohon pikirkan lagi. Kau mau kan?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Ya, ia harus memikirkannya lagi. Tetap mempertahankan _pride_ nya atau menyerah dan mencoba menerima kenyataan yang ada.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin. Di sepanjang perjalan pulang, suasana dalam mobil itu sangat dingin dan sunyi hanya terdengar deru mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pasangan suami istri itu sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin masih betah berdiam diri di dalam mobil.

"Saat itu, Dokter mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka suara. "Walau mempunyai rahim, tubuh pria dan wanita itu berbeda. Jadi, eum mungkin kau harus melakukan beberapa injeksi yang akan menimbulkan beberapa efek pada tubuhmu."

Sungmin terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ia mendengarkan dengan telinga terbuka lebar. Tak ada niatan untuknya menyela ucapan suaminya.

"Setelah aku pikirkan lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan." Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat stir mobil yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Tidak sekali pun ia menoleh dan menatap Sungmin. "Jadi ku putuskan untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar.

"Kita..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Gugurkan kandunganmu." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Dan Sungmin merasakan kembali, hatinya yang bagai di tikam.

Kyuhyun bukan hanya memalingkan wajahnya, namun Sungmin bisa melihat aliran air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata suaminya. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Ayo masuk." tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam melihat punggung tegapnya dari balik kaca mobil.

 **I'am Sorry**

"Usia kehamilan Sungmin-ssi memasuki minggu ke 4. Baru detak jantung saja yang terbentuk," jelas seorang Dokter wanita.

Sungmin menatap tanpa berkedip pada layar yang menampilkan gambar hitam putih. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah gambar bulatan kecil yang di tunjukan oleh Dokter tersebut. Hatinya bergemuruh saat mendengar detakan jantung bulatan kecil itu.

Apa itu benar janinnya?

Pria manis itu melirik Kyuhyun yang sama terkagumnya seperti dirinya. Apalagi saat mendengar jika keadaan calon janin itu dalam keadaan sehat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega namun detik berikutnya senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris penuh penyesalan.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sudah menjadwalkan operasi untuk meluruhkan calon janin mereka. Namun, Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk memeriksakan kandungan terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan calon bayinya itu, sebelum mereka harus berpisah.

Sungguh nyeri hati Sungmin mengingat ucapan suaminya itu. Wajah yang selalu ceria milik Kyuhyun seakan sirna begitu saja.

"Apa anda ingin mengambil foto dan mencetaknya?" Dokter itu bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Pria 27 tahun itu mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja."

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di bangku tunggu tepat di depan ruang operasi. Tangan mereka saling bertaut. Kyuhyun sesekali melemparkan senyum menengkannya pada Sungmin.

Oh kau mencoba tegar namun raut wajahmu menggambarkan semua isi hatimu yang teriris. Dan Sungmin mengetahui itu.

Seorang Dokter yang akan mengoperasi Sungmin menghampiri sepasang suami istri itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun langsung berdiri.

"Apa, anda berdua yakin?" tanya Dokter itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Istrinya hanya menundukan kepalanya. Menarik kasar seruh oksigen yang mampu ia hirup. Kyuhyun menatap Dokter tersebut. "Ya," jawabnya yakin.

Dokter itu mengangguk. Walau ia keberatan untuk menjalankan tugasnya kali ini yang harus mengaborsi calon janin. Namun, ini bukan lah hal ilegal karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memenuhi ketentuan-ketentuan peraturan yang dibuat rumah sakit dan hukum untuk kasus aborsi. Karena masalah kesehatan, seperti apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun menurut Dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin tempo hari.

"Mari Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Pikiran pria manis itu penuh kebimbangan. Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera mengikuti Dokter tersebut.

Dengan tak rela, Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan, sesekali menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang menampilkan senyum kecutnya.

Dokter menyuruh Sungmin untuk berbaring di ranjang oprasi. Sungmin tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan Dokter, pikirannya terus tertuju pada sosok yang tengah menunggunya di luar sana.

Sungmin memutar kembali kejadian saat Kyuhyun dan dirinya melihat bagaimana keadaan si bulatan kecil di dalam perutnya, mendengarkan detak jantung bulatan kecil itu yang berirama.

Apakah dirinya tega?

Membunuh calon janinnya? Calon buah hatinya?

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia melakukan operasi ini?

Orang tuanya sudah pasti akan kecewa. Mertuanya pun sama. Dan apakah Sungmin tega menghapus senyum bahagia yang Kyuhyun miliki saat melihat si bulatan kecil itu? Air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir tanpa ia minta.

"Sungmin-ssi saya akan menyuntikan obat bius ini." Dokter itu sudah bersiap menyutik dirinya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Sungmin tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya dan mertuanya kecewa. Dan ia pun tidak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaan suaminya.

"Stop!" seru Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun di sudut sana, tengah memunggunginya menghadap pemandangan kota Seoul. Dari pantulan kaca jendela, Sungmin bisa melihat jika Kyuhyun sedang memegang foto calon janin mereka. Dirinya sungguh kejam bukan?

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun disana, membelakkan matanya. Ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati Sungmin yang memandangan dengan mata berair. Sejak kapan istrinya berdiri disana?

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak mengerti. Bukankah harusnya operasi tengah berjalan?

"Apa yang terja-"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun selesai bicara. Tubuhnya hampir oleng ke belakang, saat Sungmin berlari secepat kilat dan menubruk tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terkejut, tentu saja. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf," sahut Sungmin.

Seketika itu, rasa sesak di dalam dadanya hilang entah kemana di gantikan rasa haru dan juga lega. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan istrinya tak kalah kuat. Kyuhyun menangkup kedua sisi wajah istrinya. Ia kecupi seluruh permukaan paras cantik Sungmin sembari terus bergumam terima kasih yang tak pernah putus.

"Aku ingin pulang. Bau obat dimana-mana. Aku tidak menyukainya," rengek Sungmin dengan isakan pelan. Kali ini Sungmn yakin, ia bukan menangis karena sedih atau pun rasa hatinya yang di tikam. Namun itu rasa bahagia.

Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikannya namun Sungmin berusaha tidak memperdulikannya.

Jujur, setelah ia mengambil keputusan dengan keluar dari ruang oprasi, hatinya menjadi lebih tenang. Sungmin sudah memutuskan, Ia membuang jauh harga dirinya dan lebih memilih kebahagiaan keluarganya. Kedua orang tuanya, mertuanya dan yang paling penting kebahagiaan suami tercintanya.

Kyuhyun mengecup Sungmin sekali lagi dan memeluk tubuh pendek Sungmin. "Ayo, kita pulang." Sungmin menganguk. Ia menatap Kyuhyun saat pelukan mereka terlepas. "Tapi kau harus mengganti baju rumah sakit itu." Kyuhyun menyentil hidung bangir istrinya.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Memangnya aku gila harus pulang berpakaian seperti ini?" dengusnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Istri baik hatinya yang kadang bicara menusuk sudah kembali.

Sungmin hendak melangkah menuju ruang ganti dimana pakaiannya berada. Namun cekalan pada tangannya membuat pria manis itu menoleh. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memamerkan senyum tampannya dengan sorot mata penuh binar kebahagian.

"Terima kasih," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Sungmin langsung merona. Ia menganguk pelan. "Ya, dan aku... harus ganti pakaian." ujarnya yang membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. SungminNya tengah malu ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo chingudeul, chapter 2 nih. Gimana?**

 **Oh ya, tentang aborsi itu aku pernah nntn atau baca artikel ya (lupa lagi#plak) aborsi legal ada, tapi harus di sertai alasan medis. Kayak membahayakan si calon ibu dll, kalian juga bisa searching di google, maaf ya kalo ada salah2, ya maklum ne ini kan sekedar fiksi heheh..**

 **sebenernya chapter 2 bisa di katakan ending sih, tapi aku masih pnya beberapa chapter kedepan, yg mau stop disini gpp yg mau lanjut baca ketemu senin depan ya :-)**

 **Jongmal Gomawo buat temen2 yg udah kasih reviewnya, maaf belum sempet aku sebutin satu2, makasih review kalian sangat berarti buatku. Aku boleh minta semangatnya dgn kasih review lagi? Hhee...**

 **Pai pai sampe ketemu di chapter 3 ^^**

 **Mind to review #bow**


	3. Chapter 3

I'am Sorry

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Waning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, M-Preg

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka mata saat sinar matahari mengintipnya dari balik kaca jendela yang tertutup gorden. Sungmin mengubah posisinya membelakangi jendela dan itu membuatnya berhadapan dengan wajah polos Kyuhyun yang tertidur meringkuk.

Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya. Yahh! Meraka sungguh langsung bercinta setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Bermain dengan lembut, sesekali Kyuhyun akan bergerak cepat namun saat mengingat dalam perutnya terdapat calon janin mereka, Kyuhyun bergerak lembut kembali.

Setiap untaian desahan yang keluar dari bibir mereka, di iringin lantunan saling memuja dan ucapan cinta. Hingga Sungmin tidak mengetahui kapan mereka benar-benar menghentikan percintaan mereka. Tekanan dan rasa stress yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu seakan ikut melebur saat mereka menyatukan diri di tambah lagi hubungan mereka pun sudah kembali baik-baik saja.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasa perutnya seperti di aduk, apalagi ia juga merasa desakan entah apa yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Sungmin langsung beranjak, menyampirkan sehelai selimut menutupi bagian bawahnya lalu berlari kecil masuk kamar mandi, sembari meringis ketika merasakan rasa perih di bagian belakangnya.

Pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggeliat, matanya yang terpejam langsung terbuka saat mendengar suara Sungmin dari kamar mandi. Terdengar sangat tersiksa.

"Sayang." Kyuhyun buru-buru menuju kamar mandi. Ia langsung berjongkok di samping Sungmin yang terduduk dengan wajah yang menunduk di kloset. Kyuhyun memijat tengkuk istrinya pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku mual," ujar Sungmin sinis. "Sial, tenggorokanku pahit sekali."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Begitulah Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Berbicara dengan menyertakan umpatan. Walau begitu Kyuhyun mencintai sisi baik dan sifat jelek istrinya itu.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sembari mengusap cairan bening yang membasahi sudut bibirnya. "Kau... telanjang?"

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya sendiri lalu mendongak pada Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lebar –bukan itu senyum mesum. "Seakan kau baru pertama kali melihat diriku telanjang," ucapnya genit.

Memang seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Sungmin di buat berdebar melihat keadaan suaminya. Ia masih _mending_ menutupi bagian pribadinya dengan selimut. Sungmin hendak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun saat perutnya kembali terasa mual dan cairan bening keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengernyit jijik namun sepertinya tidak untuk Kyuhyun, dengan telaten Kyuhyun membasuh air dan mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bath tub dan mengisi bak besar itu dengan air hangat. Tak lama, air hangat sudah memenuhi bath tub.

Sungmin melihat tingkah suaminya yang mondar mandir mempersiapkan entah apa, hanya bisa merona. Matanya dengan nakal menatap benda di selangkaan Kyuhyun yang bergerak kesana-kemari saat Kyuhyun berjalan. Padahal Sungmin pun mempunyai benda yang sama tapi jika melihat benda milik suaminya selalu membuat Sungmin memerah seperti tomat busuk.

Saat sedang melamunkan hal itu, Sungmin terkejut mendapati selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sudah telepas dan kini dirinya sudah berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun. suaminya mencelupkan tubuhnya kedalam bath tub diikuti Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu menutup matanya menikmati relaksasi air hangat dan juga pijitan pelan Kyuhyun di pundaknya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pijatannya, beralih melingkar lengannya pada leher Sungmin memeluk tubuh istrinya. "Terima kasih sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup pelipisnya.

Sungmin membuka mata, ia menolah menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah beribu kali mengucapkan kata itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih."

"Tuh kan. Hentikan." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa malu karena Kyuhyun terus menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh dagunya, membuat Sungmin mendongak. "Terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas mendapati tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli dan hendak membuka mulutnya lagi entah ingin mengucapkan apa namun Sungmin bergerak cepat mengecup dan mengulum bibir bawah suaminya yang membatu.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut, Sungmin semakin berani menggerakkan bibirnya. Lama menunggu, setelahnya Sungmin semakin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mulai membalas pagutannya.

 **I'am Sorry**

Dua minggu kemudian.

Sungmin duduk di sofa, memperhatikan lengan kanan dan kirinya yang sedikit membengkak. "Sedang apa?"

Sungmin mendongak. Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya. Menaruh cemilan di atas meja lalu menghidupkan televisi. Karena tak mendengar istrinya menjawab. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa. "Apanya yang kesakitan?"

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Kau bilang saat itu, kau tidak ingin melihatku kesakitan karena efek injeksi dan beberapa perawatan yang harus kulakukan. cih!" Sungmin mamandang Kyuhyun remeh. "Efeknya hanya tanganku membengkak. Ini tidak sakit sama sekali."

Sekali dalam seminggu, Sungmin di haruskan mendapatkan injeksi dan terapi hormon untuk menguatkan rahimnya. Dokter bilang, jika kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ke 6, injeksi dan perawatan lainnya akan lebih jarang di lakukan mungkin dua kali dalam sebulan.

Sungmin pikir, efek yang akan ia terima seperti muntah-muntah, rambut rontok dan terkapar tak berdaya di ranjang seperti penderita yang menjalani kemoterapi. Namun pikirannya itu jauh sekali dari kenyataan. Ya, kedua tangannya hanya membengkak karena suntikan, hanya itu, well demam juga sih dan tubuhnya akan melemas seperti tak punya tulang selama 2 jam setelah menerima terapi namun itu sungguh bukan suatu masalah bagi Sungmin.

"Kau tahu. Kau itu berlebihan sekali," cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Kyuhyun akui terkadang memang dirinya selalu berlebihan. "Ya hanya alasan itu yang bisa ku berikan untuk mendukung keinginanmu. Aku bisa apa?" jawab Kyuhyun enteng dengan nada bergurau. Ia tak menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Sungmin.

Hingga sebuah beban berat di pundaknya, saat Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kyuhyun membuat pria kelahiran Februari itu seakan tersadar dengan kata-katanya. Secara tak langsung, ia telah menyinggung Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun hendak meminta maaf, tapi Sungmin telah terlebih dulu membuka suara. "Maaf," lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya. Merangkul bahu Sungmin dan semakin menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin pada dada bidangnya. "Aku juga." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama. "Tapi aku bernafas lega karena kau tidak melakukannya." ia menatap Sungmin dengan senyum yang berkembang di bibirnya.

Sungmin menunduk. "Saat itu aku sungguh egois bukan?" Sungmin kini menatap Kyuhyun. Jemarinya bermain di pelipis suaminya. Menyentil kecil rambut-rambut halus suaminya. "Terima kasih kau sudah bersabar dengan tingkahku." Sungmin memajukan kepalanya. Mengecup bibir suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintamu, sayang."

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memulai. Mencium bibir Sungmin, menggerakannya beraturan. Perlahan, Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin sembari terus melumat dan memagut. Sungmin menyelipkan jemarinya pada helaian hitam rambut Kyuhyun. Menekannya, meminta agar sang suami terus melakukan lebih, hingga suara bel yang berbunyi tidak membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang tengah saling mencumbu.

.

.

Sungmin mengganga hebat melihat macam-macam barang dan semuanya adalah perlengkapan bayi. Sungmin menatap penuh tuntutan pada dua wanita paruh baya dihadapannya, Heechul dan Jung soo. Sungmin bersedekap.

"Apa-apan ini?" tanyanya.

Heechul terkekeh manis menatap Sungmin dengan mata puppynya. "Untuk bayi kalian. Umma sengaja membeli ini semua," cengirnya pada sang menantu.

Saat Kyuhyun memberi kabar jika Sungmin membatalkan niatan untuk menggugurkan kehamilannya. Orang tua Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin bersuka cita. Apalagi kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah mulai menerima kehamilannya. Tentu saja, sebagai calon nenek Heechul langsung mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Eommoni~" Sungmin mendesah. "Kandunganku baru saja 6 minggu. Masih lama untuk sampai pada saatnya melahirkan."

"Mempersiapkanya lebih awal, tak apa bukan? Umma juga melakukan hal yang sama saat mengetahui jika Ahra hamil." Heechul menjawab dan Sungmin tidak bisa berkata lagi. Pria manis itu mendelik pada ibu kandungnya. Jung soo hanya tersenyum dan bergumam maaf, dirinya pun tidak kuasa menolak ajakan besannya untuk berbelanja.

"Nah, jika jajaran sini untuk dirimu, sayang." Heechul menunjuk deretan paper bag yang tersusun rapih dekat kaki meja.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Ia mengambil salah satu paper bag itu dan melihat isinya. Mata Sungmin membulat. "Eommoni, aku bukan wanita."

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat isi paper bag itu adalah sebuah dress tidur atau _daster_. Sepertinya Kyuhyun bisa menebak isi paper bag lainnya.

Sungmin melotot pada Kyuhyun yang cekikikan menertawakannya. Namun suaminya seakan tak perduli. Itu membuat Sungmin kesal.

Heechul merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Dress itu pasti berguna saat perutmu mulai membesar, Sungmin-ah." Sungmin cemberut. "Aku tidak mau memakainya."

"Lalu nanti kau akan pakai apa? Celana?" Heechul menampilkan wajah prihatin. "Kau tega? Bisa saja bayi kalian nanti tertekan."

Benar juga batin Sungmin.

"Pakai ya," mohon Heechul.

Sungmin mengeratkan giginya. "Aish! Tidak tahu, tidak tahu, tidak tahu." Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia badmood.

"Oh? Aku lupa membeli box bayi. Aigoo!" Heechul menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia merangkul lengan Jung soo. "Ayo Besan, saatnya membeli box bayi untuk cucu kita."

"Eommoni~" protes Sungmin. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya memberitahu secara tersirat jika dirinya tidak ingin mendapat penolakan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun bisa menghentikan Ibu mertuanya yang akan kembali berbelanja. "Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tersenyum meyakinkan pada Sungmin. "Eomma." panggil Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pastikan box bayi itu berkualitas baik," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeram gemas. Heechul tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun lalu memberikan _sigh_ oke. Kemudian dua wanita itu berpamitan.

 **I'am Sorry**

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Sungmin keluar dan duduk di ranjang kembali.

Entah mengapa, Sungmin saat ini ingin makan _odeng_ yang di jual di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 1 dini hari. Ia tak khawatir karena kedai cemilan khas Korea itu terdapat di mana-mana dan juga meraka selalu buka 24 jam.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, menimbang apakah ia harus membangunkan suaminya atau tidak. Bisa saja Sungmin membelinya sendiri namun ia pasti mendapat resiko yaitu Kyuhyun akan marah saat ia pulang nanti.

Sungmin mendesah keras. Dengan tidak tega, Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun. "Kyu." Sungmin mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kyu."

Kyuhyun mulai mengeliat. Pria itu menyipitkan matanya yang berat, menatap Sungmin. "Sayang?" Kyuhyun duduk, mengusak matanya lalu menatap pada jam dinding. "Kenapa?" kesadaran Kyuhyun sudah pulih.

Ia menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. Istrinya itu memalingkan muka. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sangat ingin makan _odeng,_ " ujarnya.

Kyuhyun berseru 'oh'. "Kau mengidam ya?"

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tidak."

Oh yeah, harga diri Sungmin masih tetap ada.

Tanpa ingin membuat istrinya kembali marah. Kyuhyun beranjak mencuci muka saat keluar kamar mandi, Sungmin sudah memakai mantel. Sungmin menyerahkan coat berwarna merah pada Kyuhyun menyuruh suaminya untuk cepat-cepat. Ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk menyantap _odeng_.

.

.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat Sungmin yang makan sangat lahap. Sudah terhitung 2 porsi odeng habis di lahapnya. "Enak?" tanya Kyuhyun gemas.

Dengan pipi mengembung, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menganguk. "Boleh aku pesan satu porsi lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak boleh ya?" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi apa kau belum kenyang? Sudah habis dua porsi loh."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku masih lapar dan masih ingin makan _odeng._ "

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah. Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan kedai lalu memesan satu porsi lagi. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, dengan semangat pria manis itu menghabiskan porsi keduanya untuk menyambut porsi ketiganya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap saat Sungmin menyodorkan _odeng_ dihadapannya. "Aaaa," kata Sungmin. "Aku ingin kau makan juga." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya.

Kembali, Kyuhyun menikmati tingkah Sungmin yang tengah menikmati makanannya. Tingkah Sungmin memang sangat menggemaskan. Satu waktu akan bertingkah manja, satu waktu keras kepala, satu waktu menjadi cengeng, satu waktu mandiri, satu waktu bertingkah keras. Dan Semua itu membuat kesan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. Walau harus ia akui, kadang ia cukup kewalahan.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersentak saat Sungmin menepuk bahunya cukup keras. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin cemberut. "Kau yang kenapa? Melamunkan siapa eoh? Pria lain? Wanita lain?" sungutnya.

Kyuhyun terkikik. Ia mengusak rambut hitam Sungmin. "Aku hanya memikirkanmu, sayang. Hanya kamu."

Sungmin berdecih dengan wajah merona. "Aku sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun melihat 3 tumpuk mangkuk di hadapannya. Ya, Sungmin memang tengah mengidam. "Sudah kenyang?" dengan imut Sungmin menganguk.

Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan lagi untuk membayar. "Ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin namun pria manis itu masih tetap berdiri di tempat. Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku ingin pergi karaoke."

"Apa?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku ingin pergi karaoke."

"Ini sudah pukul setengah tiga pagi, Min."

"Lalu kenapa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku ingin karaoke."

"Baiklah." pasrah Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun bisa apa? Menolak? Tentu saja tidak kan. Apalagi ia di beri wejangan oleh Ibu dan Ibu mertuanya jika Sungmin mengidam harus di turuti.

Sungmin meloncat pelan. Ia merangkulkan lengannya pada Kyuhyun membuat suaminya itu sedikit menunduk. "Pergi karaoke," seru Sungmin semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thank to :**

 **Chapter 1**

 **may 'vitamins, ovallea, asiaraikkonen, kezypark, meixianJOY, hyejin96, nurindaKyumin, widiantini9, Lee Xiu Zhi, kirantheacyankEsa, Shengmin137, TiffyTiffanyLee, Za KyuMin, febyeby121, LauraChoilau324, wullancholee, fitriKyuMin, abilhikmah, SunghyoJoY, 137Wine, imKM1004, chopurple3, PumpkinEvil137, SMLming, Doyeng, AngeLeeteuk, Guest, orange girls, kim nara, okta, Gyumin, lee sunri hyun, nabeshima, Guest, Zagiya, paul kim, anajung137, nuralrasyid, ddreina, chokyuminiie, Cho MeiHwa, KyuMin ELF, Cho Kyuna, seira minkyu, PRISNA, Dina Lee 96**

 **Chapter 2**

 **137Wine, Doyeng, kezypark, kiketochtriayu1, may 'vitamins, Shengmin137, Cho MeiHwa, PumpkinEvil137, anislmufidah, Za KyuMin, cho purple 3, teukiangel, jihyunlee137, Kim Yong Neul, fitriKyuMin, seira minkyu, imKM1004, TiffyTiffanyLee, ovallea, nurindaKyumin, LauraChoilau324, wullancholee, SMLming, Guest, abilhikmah, rusera, PRISNA, Gyumin, paul kim, kim nara, orange girls, Guest, Qnie, okta, lee min jung, dd, chu, lee mingma, nuralrasyid, lee sunri hyun, Zagiya, anum, danactebh, KyuMin ELF, wdespita elfjoy, cho kyuminiie, joy, Taniea458**

 **Hai...**

 **Masih adakah JOYer? Masih adakah yg bertahan? #Plak #abaikan. Aku lagi galau dan geje nih hehehehe**

 **Chapter ini menurutku sendiri kurang gimana gitu kkk. Jadi aku bakal post chapter 4, 3 hari kedepan, hari kamis ya. See youu chingudeul #bow**


	4. Chapter 4

I'am Sorry

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Waning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, M-Preg

Chapter 4

.

.

A/N : chapter 4 ini alurnya cepet ya jadi bacanya pelan2 aja biar ga pusing heheheh. Enjoy! ^^

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beriringan keluar rumah. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Pasangan suami 'istri' itu memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan pagi.

"Pagi Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada dua wanita paruh baya, tetangga mereka. Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan sembari tersenyum dan balas menyapa. "Selamat pagi Shin Ahjumma, Go Ahjumma." sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mau jalan-jalan, ya?" tanya Go Ahjumma.

"Ne, kami mau jalan-jalan ke taman. Olahraga," jawab Kyuhyun ramah. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin mendengus, kenapa Kyuhyun harus meladeni dua wanita paruh baya yang suka menggosip. Dari mana Sungmin tahu? Tentu saja dari perkumpulan tetangga yang khusus pasangan muda disekitar komplek.

Shin Ahjumma terus saja memandang Sungmin, membuat Sungmin risih. "Kenapa, Ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin datar.

Shin Ahjumma tersenyum. Ia menatap perut Sungmin yang mulai membunyit. "Oh, jadi kau beneran hamil, Sungmin-ssi? Aku kira itu hanya guyonan tetangga." Sungmin tersenyum sinis. "Sudah berapa bulan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Empat," jawab Sungmin singkat. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tadi menyenggol bahunya pelan.

'Apa?'

'Sopan sedikit jika berbicara dengan orang tua.'

'Tsk!'

Kira-kira begitu arti dari komunikasi lewat mata yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan. "Jenis kelaminnya apa?" kini yang bertanya Go Ahjumma.

"Kami memutuskan untuk tidak melihatnya. Ya hitung-hitung kejutan," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Perutmu akan semakin besar. Aku sarankan kau harus memakai dress khusus ibu hamil atau _daster_ , kau tahu itu kan Sungmin-ssi? Jangan terus memakai celana trainning seperti ini." nasihat Shin Ahjumma sembari menunjuk celana yang Sungmin pakai.

Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama bercengkrama dengan Ahjumma-ahjumma itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ahjumma, kami pamit dulu ya. Takut hari semakin siang," ucap Kyuhyun membungkuk pelan lalu menarik Sungmin dari sana.

"Bukannya dari tadi," cibir Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 **I'am Sorry**

" _Sungmin benar hamil," bisik Go Ahjumma._

" _Kok pria bisa hamil? Aneh kan?"_

" _Nah aku juga penasaran ingin tahu,"_

" _Oh mungkin, Sungmin itu dulunya wanita lalu menjalani operasi menjadi laki-laki tanpa mengangkat rahimnya?" Shin Ahjumma menyimpulkan._

" _Transgender maksudmu."_

" _Ya. Aku rasa seperti itu. Pasti Sungmin dulunya wanita. Tidak mungkin bukan pria hamil."_

" _Benar juga. Ah sayang sekali ya, kenapa Sungmin harus merubah gender? Pantas saja wajahnya cantik begitu."_

Sungmin menggeram mengingat bisikan Shin Ahjumma dan Go Ahjumma tadi yang masih bisa di dengar olehnya. "Sialan sekali dua Ahjumma itu. Mengataiku seenaknya," gerutu Sungmin sembari menggosok giginya.

Karena badmood, acara jalan-jalan paginya dengan Kyuhyun batal. Sungmin memilih kembali kerumah padahal mereka sudah setengah jalan.

Sungmin menghentikan gerak tangannya yang tengah menggosok gigi. Ia menatap lamat-lamat pahatan wajahnya dari cermin.

 _Pantas saja wajahnya cantik begitu_

Hah! Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali menggosok gigi. Memang, banyak dari saudara-saudara dan teman-temannya yang mengatakan dirinya memiliki wajah yang cantik. Ya, ya, ya terserah lah. Menurut Sungmin sendiri, dirinya adalah lelaki yang tampan.

 _Transgender maksudmu_

Singgg!

Sungmin dengan menggebu semakin mempercepat menggosok gigi. Ucapan dua Ahjumma itu sungguh membuat suasana hatinya buruk. "Transgender? Cih! Sudah dari lahir aku mempunyai pen*s. Dasar Ahjumma tukang rumpi."

Tak!

"AKHHH"

.

.

Kyuhyun menyibakkan bibir atas Sungmin keatas. Melihat luka yang di timbulkan karena pukulan (?) dari batang sikat gigit.

"Gusimu luka." Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air dari keran pada Sungmin menyuruh istrinya untuk berkumur. Sungmin meringis saat merasakan perih di gusinya. Saat ia memuntahkan, air itu sudah bercampur dengan sedikit darah.

"Aish, sial! Pasti nanti jadi sariawan," umpat Sungmin. "Gara-gara dua Ahjumma itu, gusiku berdarah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Itu bukan karena mereka. Gusimu luka karena kau menggosok gigi terlalu bersemangat."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kenapa suaminya malah mengejeknya seperti itu. "Kau menyebalkan ya," ucap Sungmin sarkatis. Kyuhyun yang gemas, ia mengusak rambut istrinya.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi di ikuti Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeplak tangan Kyuhyun saat suaminya itu akan mengambil dasi berwarna coklat. "Jangan yang itu," ucapnya datar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia lalu duduk di kursi meja rias sembari memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memilih dasi untuk ia pakai.

Sungmin menghampirinya lalu memakaikan dasi berwarna dark blue. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh rambut hitam istrinya yang sudah menutupi leher. "Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang. Mau pergi kesalon setelah aku pulang kerja?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sengaja akan memanjangkanya."

"Kenapa ingin memanjangkan rambut?"

Sungmin memberi sentuhan akhir merapikan kerah kemeja suaminya dan selesailah ia memakaikan dasi pada Kyuhyun. "Rahasia," ucap Sungmin _sok_ misterius.

"Oh sudah main rahasia-rahasia an dengan suamimu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda yang di balas senyum genit oleh Sungmin sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya lalu detik berikutnya ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Selama ini, Sungmin selalu rajin memotong rambutnya. Berkilah jika telat saja ia tidak memotong rambut, orang-orang akan menyangkanya seorang gadis. Mungkin kah? Ah, Kyuhyun tahu alasan apa di balik misteri (?) Sungmin yang akan memanjangkan rambutnya.

Sungmin berjalan ke luar kamar, menuju dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun menyusulnya dengan membawa jas dan tas kerjanya lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Dengan telaten Sungmin menyediakan sarapannya.

Mereka sarapan diiringin berbincang. Membicarakan tentang perusahaan, tentang terapi Sungmin dan lain-lainnya sampai acara makan mereka selesai.

"Oh ya, sayang." Sungmin menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang mengumpulkan piring bekas sarapan tadi, menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Cobalah memakai dress yang Umma belikan, dulu." Kyuhyun tersenyum hati-hati, takut istrinya tersinggung.

"Hm."

Eh?

Biasanya Sungmin akan langsung marah jika Kyuhyun menyinggung masalah pakaian wanita itu. "Sayang?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Kau ingin aku marah?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sembari tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Tidak. Jadi..." Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Kau akan mencoba memakainya?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. "Berisik. Sana pergi kerja."

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya, menahan senyum. Ya, Sungmin akan mencobanya. Pasti, Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada Sungmin, mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa meraup bibir shap M 'istri'nya. "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati" Sungmin merona. "Kyu," panggilnya lagi.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. "Ya?"

"Aku malas memasak. Jadi bisakah pulang nanti kau beli sushi dan juga jajangmyon? Aku ingin makan itu untuk makan malam."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Siap. Cantik."

"Aku tampan," dengus Sungmin. Kyuhyun malah tertawa.

 **I'am Sorry**

Dahi Sungmin mengerut sedangkan bibirnya mengerucut. Dia sungguh ingin membantah melihat pantulannya sendiri. Tapi, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan bukan.

"Aku seperti wanita," dengusnya pasrah.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh rumah, tak terasa waktu sudah beranjak sore. Tentu saja Sungmin harus membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat dirinya akan berpakaian, ia teringat perkataan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk mencoba dress tidur yang Ibu mertuanya berikan.

Jadilah seperti ini. Tubuh rampingnya terselimuti sebuah _daster_ berwarna biru langit dengan corak gambar kepala kelinci. Ditambah lagi ia menjepit poninya kesamping dan rambutnya yang sudah menutupi leher. Sungguh, penampilannya sekarang bagaikan seorang wanita tulen.

"Hah, bagaimana aku yang jantan, bisa berakhir seperti ini?" monolognya. Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Tatapanya jauh menerawang entah ia memikirkan apa.

"Sayang, aku pulang."

Teriakan itu membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas keluar kamar menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau membawa pesananku?" bukannya mengurus suaminya yang baru pulang. Sungmin malah langsung menyambar tas plastik yang Kyuhyun bawa. Senyumnya melebar saat Kyuhyun membelikan apa yang ia minta.

Sungmin hendak melesat kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka, namun ia menolah saat Kyuhyun menggengam tangannya. "Hm?"

Ah, Sungmin tidak menyadari saja, jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun mematung melihat penampilannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Kau memakainya?"

Blush~

Sungmin lupa dengan penampilannya sendiri. "Iseng saja, nanti aku akan menggantinya."

"Tidak usah. Keliahatannya itu tampak nyaman untuk di pakai."

Sungmin melepas pegangan tangan Kyuhun. "Nyaman?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Kyuhyun menganguk.

"Kau ingin mencoba memakainya?"

Ngek!

Kyuhyun tergelak, istrinya ada-ada saja bukan. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. "Cha, siapkan makan malam." Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengeructkan bibirnya.

 **I'am Sorry**

Dua bulan kemudian

Kyuhyun merasa kakinya hampir rontok. Dari 2 jam yang lalu ia membuntuti Sungmin kesana kemari dalam rangka mencari _daster_ dan dress baru karena stok (10 pcs, daster. 10 pcs, dress) yang pernah di belikan oleh mertuanya sudah tak muat lagi. Perutnya sudah semakin membesar sekarang.

Namun sayang selama dua jam ini Sungmin belum menjatuhkan pilihannya.

Oh ya, sekarang ini Sungmin memakai mini dress berwarna pink, kesukaannya. Rambut hitam yang ini sudah panjang se bahu berganti warna pula menjadi pirang. Sungmin mengecatnya dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan tampilan seperti itu, tak ada yang menyangka jika Sungmin adalah seorang pria.

Begitulah alasan Sungmi tidak memotong rambunya. Ia sudah berpenampilan seperti wanita beberapa bulan ini dan di pastikan itu berlanjut sampai melahirkan. Tidak mungkin dengan perut besar ia memakai baju pria. Ia tidak mau sampai disebut gila dan di pandang aneh orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah tertekuk sejak tadi. Namun Sungmin tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Huh, padahal sebelumnya pria manis itu menolak mentah-mentah memakai pakaian ibu hamil, tapi sekarang?

"Sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik pada Sungmin yang sibuk memilih pakaian. Sungmin hanya berdehem membuat Kyuhyun sebal. "Ayo cepat pilih salah satu." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sabar Kyunie. Kalo berbelanja itu harus teliti," kata Sungmin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil dua buah _daster_ yang satu berwarna hijau muda satu lagi berwarna kuning. "Bagus yang mana?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun cemberut. Ia menatap kedua baju itu tak peduli. "Terserah."

Mendapati nada suaminya yang terdengar malas. Dengan kasar, Sungmin menyimpan dua baju itu ketempatnya lagi. "Bilang jika tidak ingin menemaniku belanja. Apa susahnya," ketus Sungmin lalu pergi keluar toko baju meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya cengo.

Apa istrinya itu marah?

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. ia berlari pelan menyusul Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyekal tangan istrinya. "Sayang, jangan marah."

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal saja."

"Aku minta maaf, oke." Kyuhyun melempar wajah memohon. Sungmin masih cemberut menatap Kyuhyun tanpa minat. "Baiklah. Ayo kita cari pakaian yang kau inginkan. Ketoko mana lagi yang belum kita kunjungi?" Kyuhyun berucap sembari menyeret Sungmin yang mengembangkan senyumnya.

Aku menang batin Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin berseonjoran di sofa. Tangannya sibuk memegang cemilan. Sesekali pria itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat adegan lucu kartun yang ia tonton.

Kyuhyun sendiri sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Makanan kiriman Ibunya, lebih tepat. Tadi sore Heechul datang, bermaksud memberi makanan yang ia masak sendiri khusus untuk anak dan menantunya sekalian juga wanita paruh bawa itu memberi tahu Kyuhyun jika dirinya akan ikut suaminya yang akan mengurusi perusahaan di jepang, dan mereka berangkat besok pagi.

Kyuhyun memasukan satu persatu makanan buatan ibunya kedalam microwave untuk menghangatkan. Ia terkejut saat Sungmin yang sedang asyik dengan tontonannya, berteriak keras memanggil namanya.

"KYU. KYUHYUN. KYUNIE."

Tentu saja tergopoh-gopoh Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat menengan. Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan istrinya. Menatap khawatir. "Ada apa?" tanya cepat.

Sungmin menarik salah satu tangan Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan di atas perutnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti namun-

-Duk!

Kyuhyun tertegun. Apa baru saja, ia meraskan tendangan di perut Sungmin?

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang menggambarkan jika istrinya pun tak kalah takjub. "Dia menendang, kan?" Sungmin tersenyum. "Dia menendang," serunya.

Kyuhyun merasa letupan-letupan di dalam dadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan pergerakan nyata dari bayinya di perut Sungmin.

"Eoh? dia menendang lagi," ujar Kyuhyun antusias.

Sungmin menganguk. Entah mengapa, hatinya pun berdesir saat tadi ia merasakan sinyal itu dari perutnya. Sungguh, sulit di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Makasih buat yg udah kasih reviewnya di chapter 3 kemaren. Untuk chapter 5 ketemu kamis depan ne, hehehe.

Reviewnya aku tunggu ya :p

Lov u all #flyingkiss #bow

Review review review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'am Sorry

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Waning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, M-Preg

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Sungmin termenung mengabaikan suara riuh dari layar televisi yang ia hidupkan namun tak ia tonton. Pikirannya jauh melambung, memikirkan tentang kelahirannya yang semakin dekat.

Usia kehamilannya sudah berusia 8 bulan. Kurang lebih satu bulan lagi, dia akan melahirkan.

Apa sakit?

Itu yang terus pria manis itu pikirkan setengah mati. Mungkin jika dia seorang wanita setidaknya sudah pernah latihan sebelumnya dengan sakitnya saat haid. Walau sakit perut atau kram perut saat haid masih jauh dengan sakit melahirkan setidaknya sudah ada pengalaman sakitnya seperti apa. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak pernah seperti itu.

Apa sakit akan melahirkan sama dengan sakit perut saat akan buang air besar?

Pertanyaan itu lebih bodoh bukan.

Beberapa minggu ini Sungmin selalu mencari tahu lewat internet perihal melahirkan dan gejala akan merahirkan dan apapun itu bersangkutan dengan melahirkan. Oke, Sungmin sedang stress sekarang jadi ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata melahirkan.

Sungmin pun terserang penyakit sulit tidur. Membuat suaminya khawatir namun Sungmin selalu tidak bicara pada Kyuhyun tentang kegundahan hatinya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Kepalanya pusing, bulir keringat sudah membasahi dahinya. Dan tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan perutnya mengencang.

"Ya Tuhan." Sungmin mencengkram bantalan sofa saat sakit itu semakin menjadi.

Apa ia akan melahirkan sekarang? Tapi ini masih awal untuk melahirkan dan usia kandungannya pun kurang satu bulan lagi.

Sungmin meringis. Air matanya sudah jatuh sedari tadi. Keadaan rumah yang lengang karena Kyuhyun sedang bekerja di luar kota sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin mencoba meraih ponselnya. Menekan 3 angka panggilan darurat.

-911-

 **I'am Sorry**

Kyuhyun berlari. Terus berlari tak menghiraukan peringatan suster atau pihak rumah sakit lainnya yang menegurnya untuk tidak berlarian.

Ibu mertuanya memberi tahu jika Sungmin dilarikan kerumah sakit. Belum sempat Ibu mertuanya menjelaskan lebih rinci. Ia sudah menutup panggilan tersebut sebelumnya berujar untuk memberi tahu alamat rumah sakit di mana Sungmin berada.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan semua tugasnya pada Yesung. Ia langsung melesat menuju mobilnya. Perjalanan yang di tempuhnya dari Daegu ke Seoul memerlukan waktu berjam-jam. Sepanjang perjalan, Kyuhyun tak hentinya mengumpat saat ada mobil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kyuhyun menemukan ruangan Sungmin. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia masuk. Kangin dan Jungsoo berada diruangan itu. Di atas ranjang, Sungmin tengah tertidur tenang. Dadanya naik turun secara teratur.

"Sungmin baik-baik saja," ucap Kangin. Tersenyum menenangkan pada sang menantu.

Jungsoo mengambil air, memberikannya pada sang putra yang terengah-engah. Jungsoo tahu pasti jika Kyuhyun habis berlarian. Kyuhyun meminum air itu sampai tandas, lalu bergumam terima kasih pada Ibu mertuanya.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin terlihat pucat. Bibir yang biasa bersemu merah muda kini putih dan juga kering.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Sungmin mengalami kram perut karena strees," jelas Jungsoo sembari mengelus lengan menantunya.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan penjelasan itu. "Stress?"

Selama seminggu ini ia memang tahu ada sesuatu yang Sungmin sembunyikan. Namun tidak menyangka jika istrinya mengalami strees.

Kangin yang melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung membuka mulutnya. "Stress yang di alami semua calon ibu saat akan melahirkan. Itu sudah biasa," katanya.

Kyuhyun menganguk. Oh, jadi itu penyebabnya. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya masih cemas walau sudah di yakinkan jika Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Pulanglah. Beristirahat, kau pasti lelah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anio, Eommonim. Aku akan menjaga Sungmin disini."

"Tapi-"

"Yeobo" Kangin menyela. Jungsoo menatap suami yang tersenyum mengatakan lewat sorot mata jika membujuk Kyuhyun akan berakhir sia-sia. Jadilah Jungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, menyerah.

"Karena kau sudah ada disini. Appa dan Eomma akan pulang." Kangin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mengusak rambut menantunya. "Tolong jaga uri Sungmini," ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentu, Aboji."

 **I'am Sorry**

Matahari menyambut. Sungmin terusik, ia hendak meregangkan tubuhnya. Namun deru nafas yang menerpa lehernya serta beban yang menimpa dadanya membuat Sungmin mengernyit.

Namun indera penciumannya telah lebih dulu bekerja. Menghirup aroma yang selalu terkuar dari tubuh suaminya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan benar saja, Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Kepalanya terkulai disisi wajahnya dan tangan panjang itu melingkari dadanya.

"Kyu, bangun." suara serak Sungmin keluar. Walau baru dua hari tak bertemu, tapi rasa rindunya sudah memuncak. "Kyu."

Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat. Saat membuka mata, ia disambut dengan senyum manis istrinya. Bukannya bangun, Kyuhyun malah kembali keposisi awal.

"Bangun," rengek Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau." Sungmin tersenyum. Tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus, terarah mengelus rambut coklat suaminya.

"Berat."

"Mamangnya aku peduli?" oke, sebenarnya siapa yang merajuk disini?

Menyerah dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin lalu bangun dari rebahannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Sungmin tersenyum. "Kapan pulang?"

"Malam tadi." Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, saling menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin. "Kau membuatku takut."

"Maaf," ucap Sungmin.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf," Kyuhyun menjeda. Ia mengusakan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin. "Aku ingin morning kiss."

Belum sempat bibir tebal nya menempal dengan milik istrinya. Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu mendorong kepala Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?" seru Kyuhyun protes.

"Setidaknya sikat gigi dulu."

"Apa? Biasanya juga, langsung saja."

"Tapi sekarang aku inginnya seperti itu."

"Rewel."

"Biar saja."

"Morning kiss ku."

"Tidak."

Dan mereka terus berdebat sampai seorang suster masuk dan meminta izin untuk memeriksa Sungmin.

 **I'am Sorry**

"Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menatap Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya dengan kedua alis tertekuk, mata menyorot tajam, bibir mengerucut, sesekali mulut pria manis itu berdecih mendengar keinginan konyol sang suami.

"Menggelikan," desisnya.

Setelah 3 hari mendapat perawatan dirumah sakit. Kini Sungmin sudah pulang. Belum satu jam ia berada di rumah tapi Kyuhyun sudah merecokinya tentang 'Bagaimana kalau kita mengabadikan kehamilan anak kita. Ayo kita berfoto' mudah berkata seperti biasa dan itu sanggup membuat Sungmin gerah.

Ujung-ujungnya yang jadi tokoh utama dalam pengambilan foto tentu saja dirinya. Belum lagi konstum apa yang harus Sungmin kenakan? Masa dress? Atau _daster_? Atau apakah ia harus topless? Dan apakah Kyuhyun, suaminya memikirkan itu?

"Jika pun iya, nanti aku pakai konstum seperti apa?"

"Eh. Iya ya." Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya seperti seorang yang bodoh. Namun tiba-tiba pria 27 tahun itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Topless?"

Sungmin menganga kaget. Jangankan topless, ia memakai singlet atau celana tanggung selutut saja Kyuhyun sudah protes. Dan kini suaminya dengan enteng kembali berkata jika ia akan 'topless'.

"Kau yakin? Bagian atas tubuhku akan telanjang loh. Memarkan bahu, dada dan perut buncit ini. Walau aku hamil, aku tetap seksi. Yakin rela? orang lain menonton dan menikmati tubuh topless ku?" cerocos Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menatap istrinya datar belum bereaksi apapun. "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang lain menonton dan menikmati tubuhmu?"

"Are? Tentu saja kru foto kan? Jangan menjadi bodoh deh," dengus Sungmin memeluk bantal sofa lalu mengunyah kripik kentangnya.

"Kau lupa ibuku siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bangga.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat. Kenapa dengan suaminya sih? Tadi mereka sedang membicarakan perihal membuat foto untuk mengabadikan kehamilannya, lalu membahas kostum dan berdebat. Kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun bertanya pertanyaan bodoh? Tentu saja ia ingat, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan ibu mertuanya sendiri.

"Ibu mu Cho Heechul. Please Kyu, mana mungkin aku lupa siapa wanita yang telah melahirkan suamiku sendiri," ucapnya sebal.

"Nah itu kau tahu."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Apa profesi Ibuku, Cho Heechul sebelum dia menikah dengan Ayahku?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja dia tahu. Sejak berpacaran Heechul selalu menceritakan bagaimana kisah percintaanya dengan Hangeng. "Tentu saja aku juga tahu."

"Apa?"

"Profesional Photografer."

"Nah. Sudah mengerti sekarang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bukan orang lain. Tapi ibuku. Gila saja aku harus membagi milikku kepada orang lain," Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman di bibir Sungmin. "Tidak akan pernah," bisiknya sensual.

.

.

Jepret

Jepret

Jepret

Mulut berpoleskan lipstik merah milik Heechul terus saja bergumam heboh. Mengagumi hasil foto dari layar komputer yang sudah otomatis berganti jika ia menekan tombol di kamera. Tiap detiknya foto itu berganti seiring banyaknya jepretan kamera yang ia ambil dari objek menantunya.

"Omo omo omo omo... ya ya, tahan begitu Sungmin sayang," intruksi Heechul.

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa menuruti arahan mertuanya. Beberapa pose sexy sudah ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut serta. Kini, ia tengah tidur terlentang, matanya mentap sayu pada Kyuhyun yang posisinya merangkak dengan tumpuan lutut dan juga sikutnya sedangkan kepalanya tertunduk tepat di perut Sungmin yang membuncit, menciumnya. Mereka sama-sama hanya mengenakan celana levis longgar apalagi Sungmin yang celana tak di kancing namun tak terlihat karena tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Oke, pertahankan, pertahankan. Kyaa! Selesai!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia merangkak hingga kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan Sungmin. "Apa?" sungutnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia lalu mengecup Sungmin cukup lama. "Gomawo sayang," ucapnya lalu membantu Sungmin berdiri. "Umma sudah kan?"

Heechul yang masih menatap komputernya, menjawab. "Eoh. Kalian bisa ganti baju sekarang. Atau pakai baju?"

Sungmin mendesah lalu melangkah panjang keluar ruang studio, yang sebelumnya menyampirkan kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya lalu masuk kekamar suaminya diikuti Kyuhyun sendiri.

Ya, studio itu berada di mension Cho. Sungmin benar-benar lupa tentang itu. Padahal saat pernikhannya pun, Heechul yang turun tangan untuk mengambil gambar di bantu beberapa asistennya. Dan saat berpacaran pun, Sungmin selalu di culik oleh Heechul untuk memakai beberapa pakaian lalu memotretnya. Ah! Heechul bukan hanya seorang fotografer saja namun merangkap designer juga.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk sekalian membersihkan badannya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia perlu bersusah payah menghentikan gerakan-gerakan nakal jemari Kyuhyun yang bergerilya di tubuhnya.

Setelah berpakaian. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali masuk ke studio. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, bertanya. Karena mereka melihat Heechul tengah mengucap air matanya. Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya tak tahu. "Umma kenapa?" tanyanya.

Heechul melambaikan tangannya. "Lihatlah ini indah sekali," ucapnya lalu memperlihatkan layar komputernya.

Disana, Sungmin memakai baju berwarna putih tengah, bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Kyuhyun yang menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin. Tangan keduanya diletakan di atas perut buncit Sungmin. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum tipis. Sangat mengambarkan sepasang suami istri yang menantikan kelahiran buah hati mereka.

"Indah sekali bukan?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menangguk. Mereka berdua terpesona. Foto itu terkesan sederhan namun memiliki jiwa dan arti. Sungmin ingat. Foto itu diambil saat sesi pertama, ia pikir sesi itu sudah selesai jadinya ia dan Kyuhyun membicarakan nama apa yang akan merekan berikan pada buah hati. Mereka mendapatkannya dan saling melempar senyum senang. Ia tidak menyangka jika saat itu, Heechul masih melakukan aktifitasnya mengambil gambar dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Mengangumkan," gumam Kyuhyun.

Ya, Sungmin setuju. Well, walau sempat tidak mau melakukan pemotretan namun kini Sungmin merasa bersyukur melakukannya.

"Aku akan memajang ini di ruang keluarga," seru Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Ibunya. "Ya, Umma harus mencetaknya. Dan terima kasih," ucap Kyuhyun kembali mengecup pipi Heechul gemas. Sungmin hanye terkekeh dan ikut mengecup pipi Heechul sebalhnya. "Terima kasih Eomonim," kata Sungmin.

Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan mencetaknya sebesar tv yang berada di home theater kita. Berapa ya ukurannya?"

Sungmin jawdrop mendengarnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya lalu menjawab. "90 inchi."

"Ya sebesar itu." Heechul berteriak.

"Eomonim. Cukup berukuran 10 R saja," kata Sungmin berusaha bernego yang cukup membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk berunding dengan mertuanya. Dan saat makan malam akhirnya perundingan itu pun mencapai kata _mufakat_. Dengan hasil, Heechul akan mencetaknya seukuran tv 35 inchi.

 **I'am Sorry**

Satu bulan kembali berlalu, dan Sungmin kembali berada di rumah sakit.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia merasakan desakan nyeri di perutnya. Ranjang dorong, yang ia naiki terus berjalan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring memecah keheningan koridor rumah sakit yang masih sepi karena ini baru saja akan menjelang pagi, tepatnya pukul 4 pagi.

Sudah sejak semalan Sungmin mengerang kesakitan namun ia masih bisa bertahan dan berpikir mungkin itu hanya sakit perut biasa. Namun pada pukul 2 dini hari, rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan kasar, menjambak surai coklat suaminya dan itu sangat cepat bereaksi. Kyuhyun bangun dan menemukan Sungmin yang sudah menangis dan kesakitan, Kyuhyun panik bukan main. Ia tentu saja langsung membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit.

"Shhh..." ringis Sungmin memejamkan mata.

"Tahan sayang." Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin. Ia sudah mengurus perihal administrasi dan kini operasi Sungmin akan di lakukan.

"Tidak," jerit Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melepas tangannya. Kyuhyun langsung mengusap peluh Sungmin. "Tidak sayang. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku hanya akan memakai pakaian hijau itu," katanya. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun memakai pakaian entah apa namanya dan kembali menggengam tangan Sungmin.

Peralatan operasi sudah di siapkan. Dokter mengatakan jika Sungmin akan disuntikan obat bius dari perut sampai kaki. Kyuhyun mengangguk, percaya sepenuhnya pada Dokter.

Operasi pun di mulai. Kyuhyun mulai mendengar bunyi srak pelan. Ia yakin, Dokter itu sudah mulai menamcabkan pisau opreasinya pada perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak punya keberanian lebih melihat hal-hal seperti itu.

Ia terus terfokus menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah mulai pias. Sungmin tidak lagi meringis, mungkin kesadarannya timbul tenggelam tapi Sungmin tetap sadar. Istrinya hanya terdiam, sesekali mengernyitkan dahi.

Proses itu cukup memakan waktu namun suara bayi memecah ketegangan disana. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Sungmin yang berusaha membuka matanya. Memandangnya dengan mata berkabut.

"Kau mendengarnya?" gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganguk kaku.

Bersamaan dengan selesaian proses operasi (penjahitan perut dan membersihkan darah dll) pada Sungmin. Seorang suster menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan buntelan kain yang menutupi tubuh rapuh bayinya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan hati-hati Kyuhyun menggendongnya. Bayinya.

"Bayi nya laki-laki," kata suster tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih terkagum melihat bayi mungilnya. Sampai Sungmin menarik bajunya barulah Kyuhyun tersadar dari rasa kagumnya pada sang buah hati. "Aku ingin melihatnya." seorang suster membantu Sungmin untuk mendapat posisi duduknya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memindahkan bayinya kepangkuan Sungmin. "Dia... tampan," gumam Sungmin. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh pipi bulat bayinya.

Ya, bayi-Nya.

Tuhan. Ini kah bayi yang dulu pernah ia tolak?

Sungmin menangis. Bayi itu memiliki perpaduan dari wajahnya dan Kyuhyun. Mata kecilnya yang mencoba terbuka mirip dengan mata Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengan hidungnya. Sedangkan bibirnya mirip dengan dirinya.

"Ya tuhan," lirih Sungmin. Sungguh, ia pasti menyesal jika dulu dia tidak keluar dari ruang operasi yang akan meluruhkan sosok bayi dipangkuannya ini.

Kyuhyun memeluknya tanpa menekan karena ia tahu di tengah-tengah mereka ada dikecil yang baru menyapa dunia. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama. Menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Terima kasih sayang." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi istrinya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Jika saat itu aku-"

"Ssst. Lupakan soal itu," sanggah Kyuhyun. Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan kepala putranya. "Kita harus memberi putra kita sebuah nama."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Kita sudah memutuskanya bukan?"

"Ah," Kyuhyun menganguk. Ia mengecup bibir mungil putranya. "Selamat datang, sayang. Putraku Cho Sandeul."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **thank to :**

 **Chapter 3**

 **teukiangel, wullancholee, Doyeng, glacetiffany, may 'vitamins, Shengmin137, Taniea458, PumpkinEvil137, anis I mufidah, cho purple 3, Za KyuMin, cho kyuminiie, abilhikmah, kezypark, danactebh, fitriKyuMin, 137Wine, imKM1004, seira minkyu, Cho MeiHwa, nurindaKyumin, SMLming, Elfsparkyu137, PRISNA, Guest, ayu aidenkyu, paul kim, KyuMin ELF, kim nara, orange girls, intan ps, Gyumin, lee sunri hyun, lee mingma, nuralrasyid, ovallea, TiffyTiffanyLee, gyumin4ver, okta, DinaLee96**

 **Chapter 4**

 **teukiangel, fitriKyuMin, may 'vitamins, anis I mufidah, abilhikmah, Shengmin137, nurindaKyumin, Hyuashya, Cho MeiHwa, Taniea458, PumpkinEvil137, ayu min 52, Kim Yong Neul, 137Wine, Elfsparkyu137, wullancholee, ovallea, DRMU303, TiffyTiffanyLee, LauraChoilau324, imKM1004, SMLming, danactebh, nuralrasyid, Guest, ddreina, kim nara, seira minkyu, orange girls, Guest, intan ps, okta, ayu aidenkyu, key'va, Gyumin, Guest Mingie6384, Cywelf, lee sunri hyun, Zagiya Joy, lee mingma, PRISNA, KyuMin ELF, joy04**

 **Nah min udah lahiran, and selamat datang buat baby sandeul wkwkwk. Sampe jumpa kamis depan lagi :D**

Mind to review?

Review ya heheh


	6. Chapter 6

I'am Sorry

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Waning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, M-Preg

Chapter 6

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

"Appaaa~" sandeul berlari memasuki rumah. Kaki kecil nya mengentak bahagia. Tak sabar menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini. Hari pertama masuk sekolah taman bermain.

"Deulie hati-hati," teriak Sungmin dari kejauhan yang masih berada dihalaman. Tangannya mengambil berbagai tas plastik berisi persedian makanan. Setelah dari sekolah Sandeul, Sungmin membawa putranya itu untuk berbelanja dulu sebelum pulang.

Sandeul semakin kencang berlari saat melihat appanya sudah bersimpuh dan merentangan tangan.

Bruk!

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia lalu membawa sandeul kedalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana sekolah hari pertama?"

"Senang sekali." Sandeul pun menceritakan semuanya. Dari berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga para guru.

Kyuhyun terus mendengarkan cerita putranya itu sembari melangkah menuju dapur dimana 'istri' cantiknya itu sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Kyuhyun memang selalu menyempatkan waktu makan dirumah. Kecuali jika memang dia harus makan bersama rekan kerja.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin. Istrinya itu tidak menyapanya saat masuk, dan lihatlah wajah imut itu terlihat tertekuk. Sandeul yang berada di gendongan ayahnya langsung bersedekap.

"Sandeul sebel sama Umma," katanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menoleh pada si kecil. "Sebal kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Terlihat Sungmin dan Sandeul saling melempar tatapan mereka, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin dan Sandeul memang kerap kali berbeda pendapat. Pasti kali ini pun seperti itu.

"Umma bilang Sandeul harus panggil Umma dengan 'Papa', Umma aneh kan Appa." Sandeul berujar polos.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia seketika itu menoleh pada Sungmin yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa maksudnya, Min?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Nanti saja aku jelasnya setelah kau pulang kerja," putus Sungmin lalu kembali menyelesaikan masakannya.

Namun Kyuhyun sukses di buat penasaran dengan maksud perkatan Sandeul. Ya ampun, jangan sampai hal ini berlarut-larut.

 **Iam sorry**

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memijat keningnya setelah mendengar cerita Sungmin. Dirinya tidak habis pikir jika pride Sungmin sebagai lelaki masih ada. Maksudnya, ada beberapa hal yang Sungmin belum bisa menerima sepenuh hati.

Dulu ia tidak menerima jika dirinya mempunyai rahim dan tengah hamil. Tapi kyuhyun bisa memberi Sungmin pengertian hingga sungmin kini mengerti sepenuhnya. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun di hadapkan dengan kasus yang sama.

Sungmin tidak ingin di panggil 'Umma' oleh Sandeul.

Oke, Kyuhyun harus kembali bersabar.

"Jadi kau tidak mau di panggil 'Umma'?"

"Ya. Aku kan pria."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Kenapa ketika Sandeul pertama kali bisa bicara tidak kau ajarkan dia untuk memanggilmu Papa?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Saat itu aku berpikir tidak apa, tapi sekarang berbeda."

"Beda apanya?"

"Kyu, para ibu-ibu di taman kanak-kanak menatapku aneh karena Sandeul memanggilku 'Umma'. Bukan hanya mereka tapi semua orang yang mendengar selalu menatapku seperti itu."

"Lagi-lagi kau mendengar apa kata orang lain?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Berhentilah mendengar orang lain."

"Kyu kau tidak mengerti. Karena kau tidak merasakanya. Bagaimana jika kau yang menjadi 'Umma'?"

Kyuhyun menganga. "Sayang, ya ampun." Kesabaran Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh tengah di uji.

"Kau tidak mau kan?" tuding Sungmin. "Aku yang di masuki, aku yang jadi perempuan di kisah kita."

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Itu memang sudah takdir, sayang. Tolong terima lah."

Bruk!

Sungmin menghantamkan guling pada wajah Kyuhyun, menatap suaminya garang. "Aku sudah banyak mengerti. Sekarang aku ingin di mengerti. Aku akan tetap membuat Sandeul memanggilku Papa," putus Sungmin. Pria itu berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun, menarik selimut lalu memejamkan mata. Meningalkan Kyuhyun yang terjaga sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ya dirinya harus mempersiapkan kesabarannya kembali.

 **Iam sorry**

Sudah satu minggu sejak Sungmin bertekad untuk membuat Sandeul memanggilnya dengan papa, namun selama itu pula Sandeul tidak peduli. 100 kali Sungmin meminta, 100 kali pun Sandeul menolak.

Kyuhyun hanya menikmati wajah istrinya yang tampak frustrasi. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun menertawakan Sungmin. Tapi, Sungmin lupa satu hal. Sandeul menuruni gen keras kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin, tak akan lama lagi Sungmin akan menyerah. Walau Sandeul masih berumur 5 tahun, kekeras kepalaan putranya itu mampu menandingi kekeras kepalaan Sungmin.

"Sudah menyerah?" Kyuhyun memasukan potongan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Ia, Sungmin dan Sandeul tengah menonton film bersama. Sang putra sedang fokus di depan tv.

Sungmin mendelik tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. Ia tahu suaminya itu tengah mengejeknya. "Belum."

Kyuhyun menganguk sok mengerti. "Oh," jawabnya yang berhasil membuat Sungmin ingin menjambak rambut suami tercintanya itu.

Menyebalkan!

 **Iam sorry**

"Sandeul, Umma mu belum jemput?"

Sandeul yang tengah duduk di ayunan menolah pada teman sekelasnya, Baro. Beberapa hari ini Ummanya memang tidak menemaninya.

Sungmin mengantar dan menjemput Sandeul lalu kembali pergi tidak seperti hari pertama dimana Sungmin menemani Sandeul sampai kelas berakhir. Itu bukanlah hal yang membuat Sandeul sedih. Toh, Sandeul memang anak yang selalu berusaha untuk mandiri.

Sandeul menggeleng. "Belum nih. Baro juga belum di jemput?"

Baro tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Aku juga tunggu disini deh." Baro pun duduk di ayunan disamping Sandeul.

"Sandeul kelihatannya sedang sedih. Mau cerita sama Baro?"

Sandeul tersenyum tipis pada temannya itu. "Tidak kok. Siapa bilang?"

"Tapi Sandeul diam saja," kata baro.

"Tidak. Sandeul cuma lapar saja heheh."

Baro menatap lekat Sandeul, walau Sandeul bilang dia baik-baik saja. Baro tahu Sandeul sedang ada pikiran, entahlah insting sesama anak kecil mungkin. Boro bukan hanya teman sekelas Sandeul, rumah mereka pun di komplek yang sama. Mereka selalu bermain bersama. Sedikit banyak Baro tahu tentang Sandeul.

Temannya itu bocah periang. Jarang-jarang Sandeul diam, itu pun jika Sandeul marah atau kesal. Ya tak tahu lah, Baro harap sih temannya bisa ceria seperti sedia kala.

"Sandeul punya sepeda tidak?"

Sandeul menatap Baro. "Tidak punya," jawabnya polos.

"Yahh! Sayang sekali. Kalau punya kan nanti kita bisa main sepeda keliling komplek atau ketaman bermain dekat komplek bareng Taemin, Minho hyung, Jonghyun hyung. Seru loh!"

Baro tersenyum saat melihat Sandeul tersenyum lebar, kelihatannya Sandeul tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Sandeul mau. Nanti Sandeul mau minta beliin sama Appa. Janji ya, Baro ajak Sandeul sepeda-sepedaan."

Baro mengangguk lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Siappp." Dua bocah itu tertawa bersama.

"Baro!"

Baro tersenyum melihat ibunya sudah menjemputnya. Ibu Baro mendekat pada dua bocah itu. "Ayo pulang," ujarnya. Ia menatap pada Sandeul. "Sandeul belum di jemput?"

Sandeul menggeleng.

"Mau ikut sama Ahjumma?" tawarnya.

"Iya ikut saja." ajak baro.

Sandeul tersenyum. "Mianhae ahjumma, Sandeul tunggu umma saja," katanya membuat baro sedikit kecewa.

"Ya sudah." Ibu baro mengelus kepala sandeul. "Kami duluan ya," ucapnya. Sandeul mengangguk, ia melambaikan tangan pada Baro.

Lima menit setelah kepergian Baro dan ibunya. Sungmin berlari kecil menuju Sandeul yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Sandeul baby," panggil Sungmin. Ia mengecup kening Sandeul mengelus sisi wajah putranya yang cemberut. "Maaf ya menunggu," katanya menyesal.

"Lama!" seru sandeul.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. Ia memang tidak pernah terlambat menjemput Sandeul namun kali ini ia sudah dari rumah orang tuanya, sekedar berkunjung.

Sungmin menggendong Sandeul. "Mau langsung pulang?"

Sandeul tampak berpikir. "Kalau mampir ke kedai ice cream boleh, Umma?"

"Papa sayang, bukan Umma." Sungmin meralat.

Sandeul yang memang dalam badmood tambah menekuk wajahnya saat mendengar Sungmin yang kembali meralat ucapannya.

Sungmin menundukan Sandeul, membantu memasang sefebelt pada putranya itu lalu ia pun masuk mobil.

"Apa kita jadi pergi kekedai ice cream?" tanya Sungmin lagi karena sedari tadi meninggalkan sekolah, Sandeul tidak bicara lagi.

"Umma!"

"Sandeul." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Papa, oke!"

Sandeul menatap Sungmin dengan mata berkilat. "Tidak mau. Sandeul tidak mau memanggiil umma dengan papa."

"Tapi aku laki-laki Sandeul-ah."

"Lalu kenapa? Umma tetap umma Sandeul."

"Sandeul, laki-laki tidak bisa disebut Umma. Dengar, coba katakan papa."

"Tidak mau," jerit sandeul. "Umma yang telah melahirkan sandeul."

"Memang, tapi..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaiamana pun ia menjelaskan alasannya Sandeul pasti tetap tidak akan mengerti. "Pokoknya panggil aku dengan papa."

"Tidak!"

"Cho Sandeul!" bentak sungmin.

Sandeul tersentak mendapat nada tinggi itu. Wajahnya memerah, matanya sudah berair. Sungmin merutuk melihat Sandeul, ia terpancing emosi.

"Tidak mau!" seru Sandeul.

Bocah lima tahun itu membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela sembari menangis. Sungmin menghela nafasnya lelah, merasa bersalah.

 **Iam sorry**

"Sandeul... sandeulll!"

Baro berteriak di depan pintu rumah sahabatnya itu. Ia dan Sandeul sudah janjian untuk bersepeda mengelilingi komplek atau ketaman di depan.

Sandeul keluar dengan memakai helm dan lain-lainnya. Tiga hari lalu Sandeul meminta ayahnya untuk membeli sepeda, dan kini taraaa! Sepeda roda tiga berwarna hitam siap untuk Sandeul pakai.

Sungmin kembali memastikan jika helm sudah terpasang di kepala putranya. "Hati-hati bersepedanya ya," ucapnya.

"Ne, ahjumma!" kata Baro dan tiga temannya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia berjongkok di samping sandeul. "Hati-hati ne."

Sandeul melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu mengangguk. "Sandeul pergi dulu,"ujarnya pelan.

Sandeul mulai mengayuh. Ia tertawa bersama baro dan teman-temannya yang lain. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Setelah insiden ia yang membentak sandeul tiga hari yang lalu. Selama itu sandeul tidak pernah memanggilnya. Jangankan untuk memanggil papa, memanggil umma pun tidak.

 **Iam sorry**

"Kalian tidak boleh bersepeda disini," ujar bocah gempal menghadang jalan Sandeul, Baro, Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Ini wilayah kami. Jika mau bersepeda disini kalian harus bayar," ujar teman si bocah gempal itu.

"Hyung siapa mereka?" tanya Baro pada Minho.

"Mereka kakak kelas kami. Kelas lima," kata Minho. Ia, Taemin dan Jonghyun memang sudah SD kelas 1.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Taemin pada Minho dan Jonghyun yang kebingungan, Baro yang melihatnya pun ikut bingung. Mereka memang membawa uang tapi itu untuk jajan bukan untuk memberikan pada dua anak kelas lima itu.

"Memangnya taman ini milik kalian?" seru Sandeul.

Bocah gampal itu menatap sandeul dengan garang. "Kau mau melawan?" ia mendekat pada Sandeul dan memukul helm yang Sandeul pakai.

Baro langsung turun dari sepedanya untuk menghadang Sandeul dari si gempal. "Apa? Kau juga mau?" si gempal itu memukul helm Baro juga, taman si gempal tertawa senang.

Minho turun dan menerjang si gempal, namun kekuatan Minho tidak sebanding. Si gempal mendorong Minho hingga jatuh dengan pantat mendarat di aspal. Jonghyun ikut melawan dan kembali kalah. Taemin tidak berani hanya diam, menangis.

Bruk!

"Akh!"

"Shindong-ah, gwenchana?"

Si gempal bernama Shindong itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. "Tidak apa-apa, Yoochun-ah" Shindong meraba pelipisnya yang terasa perih.

"Shindong-ah, pelipismu merah."

Shindong tampak geram. Ia melihat helm yang menghantamnya tadi. Ia menatap marah pada Sandeul yang kini sudah tak memakai helm.

"Ini helm mu?" tanyanya.

Sandeul diam, tak berniat menjawab membuat Shindong semakin marah. Ia tendang helm itu hingga mengenai lengan Minho. Sepertinya tendangan itu sangat keras terlihat Minho tengah meringis menahan tangis.

Baro memegang tangan Sandeul dan hendak lari namun si gempal lebih dulu menarik Sandeul.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Sandeul.

"Hei. Lepaskan!" Baro akan membantu Sandeul namun tubuhnya di tahan oleh Yoochun. Ia hanya bisa berteiak saat baju Sandeul di cengkram oleh si gempal. Ya tuhan! Kenapa taman ini begitu sepi? Batin Baro.

Tentu saja, ini masih siang hari. Sedangkan taman ini akan sangat ramai pada pagi dan sore hari.

"Kau berani padaku, hah!"

"Memangnya siapa yang takut?" sungut Sandeul.

"Hyung tolong Sandeul," teriak Baro pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengangguk, ia berlari ke arah si gempal. Namun, si gempal berbalik dan mendorong Jonghyun hingga jatuh. Sandeul menggigit tangan si gempal yang akan melayangkan pukulan pada Jonghyun membuat si gempal itu menjerit sakit.

"Sialan!" jeriatnya. Ia mencengram baju Sandeul lagi lalu menghempaskan tubuh kecil sandeul hingga jatuh.

"Akhhh!" pekik Sandeul saat kepala bagian belakangnya mengenai batu.

"Sandeulll!" teriak Baro, Minho, Jonghyun dan Taemin.

"Shindong-ah." Yoochun melepas tubuh Baro, menghampiri Shindong yang tampak takut, mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan. "Ayo kita pergi. Sebelum ada orang yang melihat."

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

Shindong dan Yoochun tersentak. Mereka langsung membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya seorang anak SMP tengah menatap mereka murka.

"Yunho hyung" Taemin berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kakaknya itu. "Hyung, mereka mengganggu kami," adu Taemin.

"Ohh begitu." Yunho menatap Shindong dan Yoochun yang ketakutan. Tentu saja anak SMP bukan tandingan mereka. "Berani sekali kalian menggangu adik-adikku," desisnya.

 **Iam sorry**

Sandeul meringis saat Baro mengusap darah dari kepala bagian belakangnya dengan saputangan milik Taemin.

Yunho sudah memberi pelajar Shindong dan Yoochun sampai menangis. Dan sekarang Yunho tengah membeli ice cream untuk mereka.

"Sandeul, darahnya tidak berhenti,"kata Baro panik.

"Kita kerumah sakit saja ya," Jonghyun mengusulnya. "Iya biar bisa di obati," tambah Minho. Sedangkan Taemin sedang menjaga jika saja kakaknya mulai mendekat. Karena Sandeul tidak mau sampai ada yang tahu jika ia terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bora-ah cepat bersihkan nanti keburu Yunho hyung datang," ujarnya sembari meringis.

Boro kembali membersihkan darah di kepala Sandeul. Ia bernafas lega karena darah itu sudah berhenti. Buru-buru ia masukan saputangan itu pada tong sampah saat Yunho telah datang dengan membawa sekantong ice cream untuk mereka.

 **Iam sorry**

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin bermanja padanya seperti saat ini. Setelah menidurkan Sandeul, ia dan Sungmin memilih untuk menonton televisi dengan Sungmin yang tidur berbantal pahanya.

"Kyu, aku sudah menyerah."

"Jinja?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nada gembira dari Kyuhyun. Lelaki berstatus suaminya itu terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali."

Sungmin cemberut membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan mencubit pipi 'istrinya'. Memang memakan waktu, tapi akhirnya Sungmin menyerah juga.

"Itu artinya, kau tidak apa-apa jika Sandeul tetap memanggilmu dengan Umma?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku kan memang ummanya. Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkan sandeul."

Dulu siapa yang keukeuh minta untuk di panggil 'papa'? Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencibir dan tersenyum, tapi jika ia melakukannya Sungmin akan marah besar.

"Kau tidak mempersalahkan tanggapan orang?"

"Aku tidak peduli," Sungmin tampak menerawang, "Sangat menyakitkan saat Sandeul tak acuh padaku. Dia bahkan hanya berbicara padamu, sedangkan padaku hanya seperlunya. Apa Sandeul akan memafkanku?" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja."

 **Iam sorry**

Sandeul membuka matanya. Kepalanya sangat terasa sakit. Berdenyut-denyut membuatnya pusing bukan main. Matanya sudah berair, karena tak kuat akan rasa sakit.

"Appa!" suaranya serak saat Sandeul coba berteriak. Sandeul mencoba beberapa kali memanggil ayahnya. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Sandeul.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang, mengusap peluh yang membasahi kening putranya.

Sandeul bergantiian menatap Kyuhyun kemudian berakhir pada Sungmin. Ia menatap ibunya itu. Ia ingin berada di pelukan ibunya, beberapa hari ini ia tidak mendapat pelukan ibunya karena dirinya masih sebal. Sandeul merindukan belaian lembut Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk dilantai. Wajahnya sejajar dengan sandeul. "Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya. Ia tahu sedari tadi sandeul menatapnya penuh kerinduan yang sungmin pun alami.

Tangis sandeul pecah. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. 'umma', 'umma', 'umma' Sandeul ingin memanggil ummanya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, terpukul melihat sandeul yang begitu tersiksa akan dirinya. Sandeul memang tidak memanggilnya, namun sorot mata putranya itu yang membuat sungmin sesak.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut sungmin. Ia tak ingin mengganggu istri dan putranya itu.

"Ada apa hm? Cerita pada umma," kata Sungmin mengecup kening Sandeul.

Sandeul mengerjap. "Umma?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Umma."

Sandeul menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar persis seperti apa yang sungmin lakukan tadi. "Umma?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin mengggangguk. "Ne, Sandeullie."

Sandeul menangis semakin keras. Ia meminta Sungmin memeluknya. Sungmin berdiri, mendekap Sandeul dan membawa putrannya dalam pangkuannya. "Sshhh..." Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

"Umma... ummaa.. ummaa." panggil Sandeul, ia begitu merindukan memanggil ibunya. Sungmin tersenyum, mengecupi seluruh wajah Sandeul. Kyuhyun bahagia melihat kebersamaan Sungmin dan Sandeul yang sempat merenggang itu.

"Umma, kepala Sandeul sakit," rengek Sandeul sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Sakit kenapa?" Sungmin mengelus belakang kepala Sandeul, ia mengerutkan dahi saat merasakan tangannya mengenai sebuah liquid. Tidak cair namun tidak kental.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya kemudian terkejut begitupula Kyuhyun. "Astaga, darah," cicitnya.

Kyuhyun berlari mencari senter, setelah mendapatkannya ia masuk kamar Sandeul kemudian memeriksa belakang kepala putranya.

"Ya tuhan, Sandeul kenapa bisa luka seperti ini?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku melihat luka sobek 2 cm di kepala belakang Sandeul."

Sungmin menutup mulutnya. "Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

"Itu bisa nanti. Sekarang kita harus kerumah sakit," ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 6 hadir, dan langsung loncat ke 5 thun kemudian wkwkwk. Maaf ya alurnya memang cepet, moga masih bisa di nikmati. Makasih buat temen2 yg udah kasih reviewnya di chapter kemarin, jongmal gomawo.

A/N : Oh ya, ada yg mau nyumbang kata ga buat aku jadiin judul kumpulan drabble kyumin gs? Misal kayak novel, album, pengakuan, tangga, bento, berkunjung, doa, hujan, jepang, pedas ya something like that. Apa pun satu dua kata lah tapi jgn yg aku sebutin diatas y karena udah aku bikin. Ada yg mau? Tulis dikotak review dan jgn lupa review buat CHAPTER 6 ini, bgi yg mau aja wkwkwk. Ditunggu ya makasih.

Oke deh, ketemu kamis depan lagi ya ^^ jgn lupa reviewnya hehehe pai pai #bow


	7. Chapter 7

I'am Sorry

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Waning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, M-Preg

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan saat ada yang menepuk bahunya. Ia mendongak lalu tersenyum pada ibunya yang datang bersama sang ayah.

"Kapan datang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya takut mengganggu tidur Sungmin yang berbantal pahanya.

Heechul menaruh di meja kantong plastik berisi sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Baru sampai. Bangun tidur dan mendapati pesan yang kau kirim jika Sandeul masuk rumah sakit. Umma dan Appa langsung melesat kemari," jelas Heechul, ia berjalan menghampiri Hanggeng yang duduk si kursi samping ranjang Sandeul.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kyu?" tanya Hanggeng.

"Sandeul mengalami gegar otak ringan, sedikit pendarahan tapi tidak ada yang serius." Kyuhyun sedikit lega saat mendengar perkataan Dokter jika tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Namun tetap saja, melihat sang putra yang di opname seperti itu membuatnya sedih.

"Tetap saja sakit," sahut Heechul tidak terima. Ia mengecup kening Sandeul yang terbalut perban.

"Eomma?" Sungmin mengucek matanya lalu beranjak duduk. "Abonim," sapa Sungmin.

"Halo sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hangeng.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah," bisiknya pelan. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala istrinya itu. Ia tahu Sungmin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sungmin pikir, harus nya ia sebagai ibu tahu lebih awal apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

Heechul menghampiri Sungmin lalu membawa menantunya pada pelukannya. "Sandeul tidak apa-apa, hm."

Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ne," katanya pelan.

 **Iam sorry**

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat wajah cemberut Sungmin yang kontras berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sandeul yang ceria.

Sejak bangun, Sandeul terus bermanja dengan sungmin. Sampai dirinya seakan tak dianggap ada di ruangan itu. Dengan riang Sandeul selalu memanggil Sungmin dengan 'umma'. Mungkin Sandeul mencoba mengetes apakah Sungmin akan kembali protes. Namun tidak. Walau sungmin sedikit sebal karena Sandeul seperti menggodanya.

Ckck! Dasar, sebenarnya siapa anak kecil diantara Sandeul dan Sungmin?

"Appa," panggil Sandeul.

"Oh, masih ingat pada Appa?" Sandeul tersenyum malu.

"Appa, kapan Sandeul boleh pulang?"

"Sandeul masih harus dirawat," Sungmin berkata sembari menyuapkan bubur pada Sandeul yang di terima baik oleh putra tampannya itu.

"Appa~" rengek Sandeul.

"Nanti Appa tanyakan pada pak Dokter hm," ujar Kyuhyun. Sandeul bersorak, Sungmin kembali cemberut.

Kyuhyun bersyukur, ia tahu kini semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **Iam sorry**

Setelah tiga hari di rawat. Sandeul sudah di perbolehkan pulang dan di haruskan chek up seminggu sekali.

Sungmin sempat jengkel pada putranya itu karena tidak mendengarkannya saat di suruh untuk istirahat tapi Sandeul malah asyik bermain psp yang di belikan oleh Appanya –Kangin. Tapi saat Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya Sandeul tanpa protes langsung menurut. Aish.

Hari ini, Sandeul sudah mulai masuk sekolah lagi. Guru dan teman sekelasnya pun menyambut Sandeul. Sungmin sendiri yang biasanya akan langsung pulang setelah mengantar Sandeul kini tetap di sekolah.

Sebenarnya ia risih di tatap oleh para ibu-ibu yang juga menemani anaknya sekolah.

"Sungmin-ssi benar ibunya Sandeul?"

"Kenapa bisa hamil?"

"Bisa hamil bagaimana?"

"Terus-terus melahirkanya bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di atas sangat membuat telinga Sungmin panas. Mereka terus merecokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dan dengan berat hati dan senyum palsu Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan ibu-ibu itu.

Menyebalkan!

"Ummaaaa."

Terima kasih, baby Sandeul –batin Sungmin.

Tak terasa jika jam pelajaran Sandeul sudah selesai. "Udah selesai?" tanya Sungmin. Sandeul mengangguk. "Umma, kita mampir ke kedai ice cream ya ya ya, Baro juga boleh ikut kan?"

"Boleh. Baronya mana? Nanti Umma bilang sama Junsu Ahjumma biar tidak khawatir."

"Masih dikelas, Sandeul mau ke Baro dulu deh. Umma tunggu di mobil aja ne"

"Hm, araseo," kata Sungmin. Sandeul melesat menuju kelas lagi.

Sungmin menatap ibu-ibu rempong yang menggerubuninya. "Kalau begitu, saya dulu. Permisi" pamit Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sungmin buru-buru pergi dari sana.

 **Iam sorry**

Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Ia memang senang mendapati tingkah manja Sungmin padanya. Namun beberapa hari ini Sungmin seakan tengah memancarkan sebuah sinyal yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu artinya.

Saat waktunya tidur, Sungmin merapatkan tubuh sintalnya padanya, memeluknya erat. Saat di tanya kenapa, Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menggeleng. Dan itu terjadi setiap hari dari tiga hari yang lalu.

Oh, apakah Sungmin mengajaknya untuk 'itu'?

Ya mungkin saja, karena hampir dua minggu sejak Sandeul keluar rumah sakit. Mereka belum melakukan 'itu' lagi. Alasannya, Kyuhyun terlalu lelah sepulang kerja yang mengharuskannya lembur. Memang, kadang selelah apapun pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun masih sanggup untuk meminta jatah. Mungkin kali ini dirinya terlalu stress karena akan adanya pembukaan cabang baru yang masih bersengketa dengan beberapa pihak.

Setelah mendapatkan liburnya karena tak ada masalah lagi di perusahan, akhirnya Kyuhyun mempertanyakan tingkah aneh Sungmin padanya. Yang kembali, istrinya berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip. Tangan panjangnya mengusap telinga, bisa saja dirinya salah dengar. "Coba ulangi tadi kau bilang apa sayang?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ia seperti seorang gadis yang malu karena akan mengatakan cinta pada pria yang di sukainya.

"Aku siap untuk hamil lagi."

Itu, itu yang membuat Kyuhyun menganga tak tampan seperti saat ini. Sungmin bersedia hamil lagi. Itu adalah kabar yang terlampau bagus. Tahu akan dirinya bisa hamil, Sungmin selama ini terus mengonsumsi pil KB.

"Kau serius?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Aneh, aneh. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana Sungmin bersikeras menolak kehadiran sandeul dulu. Namun ada pepatah mengatakan, masa lalu biarlah masa lalu. Masa kini beda lagi ceritanya bukan.

Setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya, Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin. "Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku tanya sekali lagi, kau serius ingin hamil lagi?"

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin marah saat Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya, tapi Sungmin mencoba bersabar, untuk kali ini.

"Iya, Kyuhyun suamiku. Aku ingin hamil. Serius."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya tentu saja. Ia memeluk Sungmin begitu erat dan membubuhkan ciumannya di wajah Sungmin.

"Apa kita akan membuat mu hamil sekarang?"

Sungmin menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau gila? Kalau ingin buat aku hamil ingat tempat dan ingat waktu. Aku tidak mau di perkosa di taman terbuka seperti ini," seru Sungmin.

Ini hari minggu. Dan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dan Sandeul untuk bersepeda bersama, mengelilingi komplek lalu ke taman. Sandeul sendiri masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan Baro, Taemin, Minho, Jonghyun, dan Yunho yang kebetulan bertemu di taman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, bergumam maaf. "Kenapa ingin hamil lagi?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mulai bercerita.

Saat ia tengah berbelanja, Sungmin bertemu dengan Ryeowook temannya waktu SMA. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk ngobrol sambil minum kopi di cafe. Dari sana Sungmin tahu jika Ryeowook ternyata menikah dengan seorang Pria, sama seperti dirinya.

' _Kau beruntung, Sungmin-ah'_

Itu yang Ryeowook ucapkan saat Sungmin mengatakan jika dirinya telah mempunyai putra. Ryeowook sendiri mengadopsi seorang anak karena dirinya tidak seberuntung Sungmin yang bisa hamil.

Setelah mereka berpisah, Sungmin berpikir. Tentu saja dirinya sangat beruntung bukan? Ya beruntung..

Kemudian, beberapa kali juga Sandeul selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah Baro bermain bersama temannya itu sembari menjaga Ken, adik Baro yang baru lahir seminggu.

"Oh begitu ceritanya."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku bersyukur mempunyai rahim. Di tambah aku bisa melihat Sandeul yang sangat menginginkan seorang adik."

Sungmin adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Jadi ia tahu bagaimana hidup sebagai anak satu-satunya. Kadang jika kedua orang tuanya keluar, Sungmin akan kesepian dirumah. Karena alasan itu, membuat Sungmin semakin ingin hamil dan memberi adik pada Sandeul.

"Aku sudah siap, Kyu." Sungmin menunduk dengan wajah merona.

"Sayang," Kyuhyun memanggil lalu berkata, "Tolong, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Nanti berefek pada kejantananku."

"Yaish! Babo."

 **I'am sorry**

Kyuhyun sedang asyik menghidap nipple Sungmin saat Sandeul mengetuk pintu membuat aksi 'mari membuat Sungmin hamil' harus terhenti. Dengan mengabaikan junior Kyuhyun yang menegang. Sungmin membenarkan piayamanya kemudian membuka pintu.

Sandeul langsung berlari menuju ranjang orang tuanya lalu menaiki punggung Kyuhyun yang tengkurap.

"Hish tok tak! Ayo kuda." Sandeul menaik turunkan tubuhnya seakan dirinya memang sedang menunggangi kuda.

"Baby stop, akh punggung Appa akan patah." Kyuhyun meringis karena Sandeul malah semakin kuat menghantam punggungnya dengan cekikikan ala anak kecil.

Sungmin yang tak tega, mengangkat tubuh kecil putranya itu lalu mendudukkannya di ranjang.

"Umma kira sudah tidur." Sungmin mengelus poni Sandeul.

"Sandeul boleh tidur disini tidak?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun langsung duduk tak lupa menutup area pribadinya yang menonjol dengan bantal. Jika Sandeul tidur disini bagaimana nasib 'adik' kecilnya?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang seakan berkata 'mau bagaimana lagi', tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak setuju. Pria itu berusaha keras memutar otaknya agar bisa membujuk Sandeul yang keras kepala untuk kembali tidur di kamarnya.

Ah! Kyuhyun tahu.

"Sandeul baby, mau punya dede bayi seperti Baro tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sandeul tampak tertarik. Sungmin melotot penuh ancaman 'jangan bicara macam-macam'.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mau, mau sekali, Appa." Sandeul tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya. "Kalau mau dede bayi. Mulai malam ini Sandeul harus selalu tidur di kamar Sandeul sendiri ne."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kan Appa sama Umma mau bikin dede bayi."

"Kalau begitu Sandeul ikut lihat deh."

Jedug!

Sungmin sudah syok sendiri mendengar ucapan Sandeul yang polos begitu pula Kyuhyun. Namun kepala keluarga itu masih punya ide.

"Tidak boleh. Nanti gagal."

"Oh begitu." Sandeul manggut-manggut. "Oke deh." Sandeul melempar senyum lebarnya pada Appa dan Ummanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama bernafas lega.

"Kira-kira kapan dede bayinya ada?" tanya Sandeul.

"Tidak tahu pasti. Yang penting Sandeul tidur di kamar sendiri lalu terus berdoa sama Tuhan," jelas Kyuhyun sembari melirik 'istri'nya lalu mengedip mata pada Sungmin.

'Paman mesum' cibir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Baiklah Sandeul akan tidur di kamar Sandeul sendiri. Tapi besok aja, malam ini Sandeul tidur disini ne."

Sungmin tertawa keras melihat wajah super cemberut Kyuhyun.

Pukpukpuk!

Sungmin menepuk bahu suaminya. "Sabar, Appa."

 **I'am sorry**

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berharap rasa sesak di dadanya bisa hilang. Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang terbaring sakit. Demamnya masih tinggi.

Sungmin mengambil handuk yang tersampir di dahi Kyuhyun, mencelupkannya ke air hangat lalu kembali meletakannya lagi di dahi Kyuhyun.

Pikirannya melayang jauh, padahal saat itu Sungmin tidak mengharapkan hamil tapi kenyataannya dalam tubuhnya terdapat janin. Kini, saat ia mengharapkan dirinya berbadan dua, Sungmin tak kunjung hamil sekarang adalah bulan ke 5 dari saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berencana dalam program kehamilan.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar bersamaan itu Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemas. Tahu-tahu pria itu bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Bersimpuh di kloset. Memuntahkan sarapan paginya yang sempat Kyuhyun makan.

Sungmin memijat tengkuk suaminya itu yang tampak kepayakan. Tak tega melihatnya.

"Aish, pahit sekali," gumam Kyuhyun.

Dengan di tuntun Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Saat itu pintu terbuka. Heechul dan Leeteuk masuk kedalam kamar putra mereka.

"Ya ampun, kau terlihat berantakan Cho," cibir Heechul. Kyuhyun menatap datar ibunya.

"Sudah periksa ke Dokter?" tanya Leeteuk.

Sungmin yang membenarkan letak selimut menoleh pada Ibunya. "Sudah. Tapi Dokter bilang Kyuhyun tidak sakit apa-apa. Dia hanya memberikan beberapa vitamin."

Heechul dan Leeteuk sama-sama mengerutkan dahinya. Serasa tidak masuk akal. Heechul dan Leeteuk seakan teringat sesuatu. Mereka saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata.

"Kyu, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Heechul.

"Mual, lemas, kepalaku pusing." Kyuhyun menjawab. Lalu Sungmin pun menambahkan jika Kyuhyun masih demam tinggi.

Heechul mengalungkan tangannya pada sang menantu. "Ayo kerumah sakit."

"Umma, yang sakit itu aku bukan Sungmin." Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dan menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin." Leeteuk menatap putra dan menantunya. "Ada kejadian dimana suami mengantikan posisi sang istri yang sedang hamil."

"Apa?" Sungmin mengerjap tidak mengerti begitu pula Kyuhyun yang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, lama. Ayo!" Heechul menyeret paksa Sungmin. Tak menggubris teriakan Kyuhyun.

 **I'am sorry**

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan terus berucap terima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah mengabulkan doa mereka. Sungmin pulang dari rumah sakit dengan membawa selembar kertas yang menyatakan jika pria manis itu tengah hamil.

Heechul dan Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang bersuka cita. Bersamaan itu, Sandeul pulang bersama Baro dan Ayahnya.

Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menjemput Sandeul juga. Setelah kepergian Baro dan Ayahnya. Sandeul di giring ke ruang tengah dimana ada Kyuhyun, Heechul dan juga Leeteuk.

"Woh halmonie." Sandeul menghambur kepelukan dua neneknya. Setelah melepas rindu dengan neneknya. Sandeul duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Appa masih sakit?" tanya Sandeul. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sandeul.

"Baby Sandeul,Umma tengah hamil loh. Yang artinya, sebentar lagi Sandeul akan mempunyai dede bayi," kata Kyuhyun.

Sandeul membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap Sungmin. "Benar Umma?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ne."

"Yeaaayyy Sandeul akan punya dede bayi," serunya.

Heechul dan Leeteuk tertawa melihat Sandeul yang menari senang. Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin kemudian menuntun kepala istrinya untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak. "Keluarga kita akan semakin lengkap," ucapnya sembari tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil.

Kyuhyun tak tahan tentu saja dan langsung meraup bibir Sungmin tak memperdulikan ada Ibu dan Ibu mertuanya dan juga si kecil Sandeul.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae," balas Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank to :**

 **Chapter 5**

 **May 'vitamins, Shengmin137, ratu kyuhae, wullanchole, teukiangel, 137Wine, cho purpel 3, danactebh, Cho MeiHwa, PumkinsEvil137, kezypark, ayu min 52, anis I mufidah, nurindaKyumin, Za KyuMin, abilhikmah, Tania458, imKM1004, fitriKyuMin, SeoulryYoung, SMLming, glacetiffany, LauraChoilau324, nuralrasyid, PRISNA, paul kim, guest, kim nara, silviacho, ovallea, orange girls, Gyumin, Zagiya Joy, Guest, lee mingma, ayu aidenkyu, lee sunri hyun, joy04, okta, Cywelf, rahmaotter, Key'va, anajung137**

 **Chapter 6**

 **cho purple 3, may 'vitamins, Shengmin137, Cho MaiHwa, abilhikmah, wullancholee, danactebh, Tania458, teukiangel, 137Wine, hyuashiya, nurindaKyumin, Za KyuMin, kezypark, etrisna1013, imKM1004, ratu kyuhae, kimikyuminies, seira minkyu, fitriKyuMin, LauraChoilau324, Cute'MingKyu, SeoulryYoung, SMLming, Girls in awesome world, PumpkinEvil137, guest, paul lee, rheina, Kim Nara, PRISNA, Lee mingma, guest, KyuMinELF, Guest, orange girls, drmu303, okta, nuralrasyid, ikakyuminss, ovallea, Cywelf, gyumin4ever, anajung137, lee sunri hyun, Zagiya Joy, silviacho, ayu aidenkyu, Cho Kyuna, key'va**

 **Maaf jika ada yg blm tersebut. Gomen ne #bow.**

 **.**

 **Yah begini lah ending dengan gejenya. Puas ga puas harus puas ya heheh #kidding xD.**

 **JONGMAL GOMAWO buat temen2 yg udah kasih review, yg udah kasih saran dan koreksinya, yg kasih semangatnya. Makasih banget ya ^^**

 **Berhubung ini chapter terakhir, ayo dong temen2 yg udah fav tapi blm review dari awal muncullah untuk chapter ini, bisa kan hehehe...**

 **Oh ya makasih juga buat yg udah nyumbangin kata2 buat cerita drabble ff yg akan aku buat, membantu sangat. Yang mau nyumbangin kata2 lagi boleh kkkk...**

 **Yoshh, sampai jumpa di next ff yg akan datang. Thankyu for everything ^^**


End file.
